A Gift of Rings - Gifts Verse Part 2
by Awatere11
Summary: So the twins are here, Jack and Ianto now get a wedding, a court case as Gwen gets her day in the dock and lets not forget they still haven't consumated their relationship. If you've not read 'A Loving Gift' this might not make sense to you so I suggest you read that first so you can hate Gwen too... Gwen Bashing, smut, drama, romance and cliffies SNORT..love ya crumbly cakexxx
1. Chapter 1

1

"Jack?"

Ianto padded from the bedroom where he had woken to find his beloved laying on the floor with the newborns, both babies giggling as their father cooed and pulled faces.

"Hey babe, didn't want to wake you" Jack smiled up at him, "You feel better?"

"Yeah, I really needed that extra snooze after last night's colic" Ianto smiled back, then his smile widened as Jack scooped up the colicer they had just spoke of, depositing him on his Taddy's lap.

"I swear he's been looking for you, a real Taddy's boy this one" Jack smiled leaning in to kiss Ianto. Although they still hadn't had sex with Ianto still recovering from the birth, their affection was now thrumming and Ianto was now more than welcoming when Jack requested attention.

"You still meeting Tosh today?" Jack asked as he went back to his wee princess, cooing as he checked her nappy.

"Yeah, wedding stuff" Ianto said and he watched Jack light up with glee, swinging to look at him. "Yes Cariad, I am starting to gather things. I figure, before the cold comes while we still have the balmy afternoons. I was thinking of a little service up there on our hill, overlooking the bay. Near the baby. An archway you stand under while we join and it can stay for the rose garden I want there, some seats and the wild flowers growing in the grass will look divine. The colours will be red and gold, since you like them as much as I do."

Jack had scooped the wee tot onto his shoulder and it occurred to Ianto that Jack hadn't replaced the nappy, the naked wee bum in his palm as he nodded excitedly at him, "I haven't asked yet, do you want matching rings, or they be a surprise? We each pick the ring for the other?"

"Well, not many secrets between us so…yeah. I like that, out rings should be a personal gift to each other" Jack beamed.

"Cariad, you need to put a nappy on" Ianto said and Jack frowned to show he didn't understand.

Then she peed.

"Shit" Jack gasped and Ianto giggled softly.

"No, but I think that's next since he is doing that right now judging from his serious frown here" Ianto smiled down at his wee prince.

"Ahhhhh" Jack rushed from the room as Ianto laughed softly and a soft chime announced someone at the outer gates. Ianto looked at the screen and saw Tosh and Owen so he keyed in the opening code, letting them in.

"Cooeeee" Owen called as he entered and reset the inner doors.

"In the main room" Ianto called out and he watched them enter, Owen's face lighting up as he rushed to snatch the baby off Ianto's knees.

"Good colour, looking fine, smells bad" Owen muttered, "Gonna need a change."

"He may not be finished" Ianto called, then settled back as Owen disappeared for the nursery where Jack was still yodelling.

"What's wrong with him?" Tosh asked as she settled next to Ianto and reached for his hand in the familiar squeeze of welcome.

"He forgot to nappy Daisy and she peed down the front of him" Ianto laughed, "I did warn him."

"So fatherhood suits him?" she giggled.

"Well, it seems to look OK on him" Ianto snorted back and the two firm friends grinned happily. "I told him where we are going."

"Oh, I bet he almost wet himself" she grinned, "Oh…oops."

More giggling as they enjoyed the air in the room, so full of pleasure, then Ianto rose.

"Come on missus, let's leave the menfolk to their babying and go shopping" Ianto said with a drawl that was so Jack-like that Tosh couldn't stop giggling as she followed Ianto down the hall to the nursery.

"We're off now Cariad" Ianto said as he stepped into Jack's arms and they kissed softly.

"You have my wallet?" Jack asked as he rubbed Ianto's arms, "Anything you want, don't even think about it. Buy all of it. We can look later and anything we wind up not using can be put into the Christmas party, right? We will have the same colour theme?"

Ianto squeezed Jack around the waist before he stepped away, still glowing from their shared love and Tosh kissed Owen who then yanked his own wallet out, "here toots. Whatever ya want too, just…not the gold card, use the blue card and not over 300. Er…nah, wait….er…the green credits."

She smacked him knowing full well the gold card in both their names was loaded thanks to Jack's generous security payments for the new house still under construction and Owen would deny her nothing, his cheeky playing so normal that none of them took him seriously when he grinned like that.

"Have fun, bring us back food" Jack called out as he turned back to show Owen the new nappy bag he had found in a store the day before, Owen looking interested in the extra pockets.

"Someone's clucky" Ianto said softly.

"Yeah" she sighed, "I'm still waiting for test results to see if I can breed"

"Oh Tosh" Ianto realised the dilemma, "You might have contracted the virus?"

"Don't know, it's a possibility. I was a sickly child" she said sadly and Ianto looked at her with open concern.

He couldn't imagine a world without his babies.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The store was not what Ianto was expecting and he was in love with so much that Tosh pushed a trolley as he pushed one as well, stuff going in without a second thought as he gushed, some baby stuff slipping in as well.

"So is this for the wedding, or Christmas?" she asked as they wandered the shelves and he turned to face her with a grin.

"Both, I hope that a lot of what we use can be recycled so each year we can celebrate Christmas while remembering our wedding as well" Ianto smiled, "A special time for the kids."

"But you will celebrate your wedding each year?" she frowned.

"Their birthdays, our wedding, Christmas" Ianto laughed, "Jack and I talked it over and it seems fairer to keep their birthdays and Christmas as big deals, our wedding is just for us."

"So, you are healing" Tosh said carefully, "Do you think…I mean do you see you and Jack together…you know."

"bumping uglies?" Ianto deadpanned, putting her at ease, "Yeah. I mean. We fit together in the bed when cuddling, his hands already sneak places that send my temperature sky high. The thought, the mere thought of him touching me…there…wow. My showers are getting really steamy if ya know what I mean."

"Scandalous" Tosh gasped as she watched Ianto shine.

"I have his ring in my mind, just need to get it made" Ianto turned with a new subject "we agreed they would be a surprise, each of us getting a secret ring for our mate. He will not see it until it is on his finger nor I mine."

"Oh, sweet" Tosh smiled, "Owen and I are getting matching bands at our next commitment ceremony."

"How does it work? Three right?" Ianto asked as they never spoke of her religion.

"The first is a promise, the second is to show acceptance of one another, the third one is to show completion" she nodded.

"Third one coming" Ianto said as he stopped to examine some red glass goblets.

"Yes" she smiled as she looked at soft apple green glasses as well, "My colours will be green and gold for this last one."

"Nice" Ianto agreed, then he looked at her furtively and she knew he wanted to ask something else so she pushed them around the corner into a quieter section.

"My scars, I mean…I know Owen does good work but…what if…I mean he can feel them when he strokes my skin but he doesn't… he hasn't seen them yet." Ianto's hands fluttered about his waist and she felt sorrow in his self-worth.

"Ianto, you are handsome, funny and have him around your little finger" she assured him, "Look. Jack has seen you, when you gave birth he saw your open stomach. He looked inside you and showed no hesitation, no fear. Only love. God, he loves you. All of you. Scars and all."

"I've not had a nightmare since they were born" he confided, "I visit Eisi and feel such peace now. The bay and the grass…have you seen the house? The frame is up, it's fucking huge, I mean…God. He has a room for each child so they can have their own space when old enough to fight, five extras for guests like we are going to be a B&B or something and four bathrooms, four! The pool is being sunk today and it's bigger than I thought as well, it's bloody Olympic sized. I worry at the expense even as he tells me not to."

"Ianto, Jack hasn't even scooped the top off his funds" she assured him, "He was not kidding about trust funds. There was one set up for the event of children, another reason why Gwen is so pissed. The birth of the twin unlocked a large stipend for them. When older, they can access it for their own needs. Gwen had no idea what she threw away, he never yalks money as it will never be an issue."

"Shit" Ianto said softly.

"Has he not talked to you about this?" she frowned, "I bet he keeps forgetting, you know he doesn't care about money."

"I know" Ianto sighed, "I never asked either. I guess it's a talk we have to have one day. I have money set aside as well; if they don't need it maybe I should be adding it to the house."

"Talk to him" she urged, "He might be hurt if you do that, he sees himself as your protector and provider."

"Yeah, I guess so" Ianto stalled out as he stared at a large archway, it looked like crystal with rainbows in the glass, little red roses hand painted up it and the appearance of water flowing in the colours.

"Wow" she sighed.

"Mine" he growled as he pulled at the machine eagerly to swipe the tag and claim it, "Just perfect."

"Totally" she agreed. "It was made for your rise."

"My rise" he snorted with glee, "Like a fucking king or something."

She just smiled as she watched his fingers dance over the machine's keys.

More than a king to Jack, he was an emperor of their small world.

She was so happy for them both.


	3. Chapter 3

3

They arrived home and as Tosh carried stuff in with Maria's help Ianto went searching for his love finally, hearing voices in the bedroom and he slowed as he grew near intending to call out.

"How many has he bloody got?" Owen snorted.

"Millions" Jack chortled back, "Gods, he could wear one every day for a bloody year! I am building an entire room for his clothes."

"That's a big laundry bill" Owen laughed, "Shit. One man does not need this many suits."

Ianto stood there stunned.

"He likes suits" Jack said simply, "I like him in them. I don't see a problem."

"Says the man with too many Barbie dolls hidden in his office!" Owen sniggered.

"Oi, they are collectables!" Jack defended his late mother's collection with a frown, "anyway, you can talk mister pen collection. You nick at least one a day. A wonder you can walk with your pocket full of pinched pens!"

"Still, smaller that suits" Owen huffed.

"He can have a house full for all I care" Jack defended again and Ianto felt a swell of affection, opening his mouth to call out.

"Can't wait until he signs the papers" Jack was gushing now an Ianto smiled softly as he closed his mouth again. "You know, all legal. All mine. Gods, I feel like I've had to wait eons for this to be done. Jumping through hoops just for a signature on a legal form."

"Yeah, but once its official you can have some closure, stat a new life" Owen said and Jack sighed as he agreed.

Ianto was confused and stepped towards the doorway, then turned and fled. He raced past Tosh who dropped her bags to follow with instant worry and she found him out at the grave of his lost baby staring at it.

"Sweetling?"

"He wants the babies" Ianto said softly "It was always about the babies"

"Tell me" Tosh demanded.

"He just said to Owen that he can't wait for the signature so he can tell everyone he owns them. Has to jump though hoops, he sez" Ianto swallowed, "He's been bloody handling me this whole time so I sign the paperwork to make him a parental. I was right all along. He doesn't love me. No one does."

Tosh stood there trying to understand, "Wait. Did he say that?"

Yeah, hoops" Ianto sniffled, gracefully folding to his knees where he reached out to pluck a weed off the grave.

"You know the marriage papers have arrived, right?" she asked, "We passed the courier on the way out and they were due today. You don't think he was talking about that?"

"Ianto?" Jack stood there behind them with open surprise, "I didn't hear you come home love."

"Ianto overheard you talking to Owen, knows you are annoyed at jumping through hoops" Tosh said calmly as she realised he could only see their backs and hadn't recognised Ianto's distress yet.

"Yeah, you should see the bloody paperwork and bullshit" Jack huffed, "I had to have blood tests and even a DNA one before they would issue a marriage certificate. I have to prove me and Ianto were not related, how weird is that? Not only do I have to prove dissolution of marriage from Gwen, they again wanted proof that the babies were nothing to do with her as she could claim rights if they were. If she had DNA rights to the kids she could oppose our marriage, is that the stupidest thing you ever heard? Some of these laws are so antiquated. Ridiculous. A nightmare. Soon over though."

Ianto looked up at him and he saw the sorrow, his face changing to one of instant concern as he knelt and pulled Ianto to him.

"Oh darling, come here."Jack cuddled him close with concern, "My poor love. What's wrong?"

"Ianto misunderstood and thought you were talking about the baby papers" Tosh said softly, watching Jack as he blinked at her.

"Huh? They arrived days ago" he shrugged, "Ianto doesn't have to fill those out for another week or so. I mean the marriage ones, they are so stupid. Three copies, three!"

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed, "You know that old saying 'don't listen to conversations about yourself as you won't hear anything nice' right?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you meant that I was a chore. You had to please me for the babies" Ianto slumped with shame and Jack laughed softly.

"Baby brain still in effect?" he crooned as he hugged Ianto, "You are no chore. Being away from you is a chore. Oh darling, will you never see yourself as worthy?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you" Ianto said as his lip wobbled in that delightful way, Jack had to lean in and suck it between his own as he kissed him.

"Ianto" Jack looked him in the eye as he placed his hands gently around his face to cup his head, "I know you have doubts, will always have doubts when it comes to your worth here, I am sorry that you feel so small and unworthy but I will always love you and forgive your moments of indecision. Even though it hurts to have you doubt my love, I will never doubt us. Not for a moment. OK? Sweetling….I hate to talk like this so I will only say it this once. IF those darling little creatures had died, if you were here right now barren. Empty and without gifts for me I would still gather you as close as I could, wanting to crush you right into my heart warm and safe forever. You. My love. It's OK to doubt, it's OK to remember bad things and fear them happening again, but it's not OK to doubt me. Don't do that, you don't have to do that. I am here, I will follow you like a faithful puppy forever. Long after these beasts are grown and gone on their own adventures I will be right here seeking your touch."

Ianto didn't know if he should cry or laugh so he did both.

Crushed against Jack's chest so he could feel the heart beating as it craved to engulf him.

Lovely man.


	4. Chapter 4

4

They ate in relative silence, Ianto revelling in the chocolate Éclairs as Jack watched that pert little nose wrinkle at the cream and chocolate on his fingers only to have the delight of watching Ianto suck each digit in with closed eyes.

"Wow" Owen whispered to Tosh, "Food porn. Never seen it in real life."

Ianto opened his eyes to look at him quizzically which made it all the more endearing to Jack who leaned in and kissed that sweet chocolaty mouth with a soft hum of pleasure.

Ianto blushed prettily as he looked through his lashes at Jack, then Owen decided it was time for 'The Talk' while they were settled.

"The blobs are both healthy, sweet and sickeningly perfect" he said getting the delighted grins he expected, "Furthermore my last scan and checks of Ianto show him to be fully healed and in working order."

Ianto blushed more now as he guessed the next thing to be said but Jack was still oblivious to Owen's depth of humour and he was leaning forward nodding expectantly as he sipped his coffee so when Owen spoke he caught him beautifully unawares, "So you can start rutting anytime you like."

The mouthful of coffee sprayed across the room as Jack expelled it and started to choke, Ianto patting his shoulders with concern as Owen admired the distance of the spray.

"Owen!" Tosh scolded as she rose to help Jack, "Was that necessary?"

"I think so" Owen replied, "Ianto has waited forever for someone to worship that might actually worship him back."

"Oh Owen" Ianto left Jack to hug his acidic friend and Jack wiped his eyes as he started to regain himself, "Thank you."

"Well, I didn't do anything" Owen looked visibly uncomfortable, even as he grinned and accepted the hug.

"I think our wedding night is going to be explosive" Jack grinned as he started to wipe up the mess he had made.

"Christ, I hope you have a bit more control over your aim anyway" Owen snorted and Ianto looked at him with horror, the snort of amusement from Owen making him roll his eyes.

"Well, you don't have to wait that long, shit you and Lisa were not married" Owen pointed out and Ianto looked furtively at Jack before answering.

"It's Jack's way and I respect that" he shrugged as Jack paused the wiping to look up at him.

"You and Lisa were not married?" he asked sitting back in his heels, "I thought…"

"We were going to but she always had work commitments or I was pregnant for someone." Ianto sighed softly, "Ironically I was doing the last one to earn the money for the bloody dress. She had finally consented and I see now it was just another stall tactic while she …well. I guess infidelity is something we both know about."

"Gwen and Lisa are nothing alike" Jack said sternly, "She might not have respected your bond but she didn't try to bloody kill you."

"No, sometimes I don't think she cared enough to get that passionate" Ianto said sadly as he looked at his hands, "She didn't love me. I know that now. I mean, now I know what love is and I know I didn't really love her either, I just thought that is what it must be. Companionship and love are so different, aren't they?"

"Some go their whole lives not knowing the difference" Tosh smiled over at Owen who grinned back as he nodded his agreement.

"I get to spend the rest of my life knowing the difference now" Ianto shone as he looked at Jack who was crawling over the floor to him on his hand and knees, "Oh Cariad, your knees."

"On my knees, where you take me over and over again" Jack crooned.

"Ah gods" Owen sighed, "See? Sexual fantasies again."

Jack blinked as Ianto roared with mirth as he caught up to the banter and then he clasped Jack's face in his hands and kissed his with as much love as he could find…it was enough to make Jack light headed as he plopped on his arse and smiled dopily at him.

"Well, Ianto and I found some real gems today" Tosh changed the subject, "It is all coming together nicely. Next weekend will be so romantic just as the suns start to set."

"What?" Jack asked with confusion, "Next weekend?"

"Yes" Ianto said slowly as one might a small child "Not this weekend, next weekend. Our wedding"

Jack blinked as he stared at Ianto and Ianto realised that his beloved had forgotten how close things were getting and he smiled at him with such amusement that Jack could only look sheepish, "Cariad. The caterers, the staff, the extra security, the ushers and extra things needed are all done. You just have to get my ring, OK? You dress up and look edible for me as always and I do the same. We meet, he touch, we speak and we kiss. Then we eat, drink and dance. Our babies will be smothered by everyone, we will be proud and you will threaten at least one person for daring to steal a kiss from me and we will go to bed thoroughly exhausted and probably unable to consummate."

"I want the next night" Jack blurted, "Or the morning. I want to wake up with you and …well"

"I was unaware that we needed to finalise that" Ianto sniggered at him, unaccustomed not being the one to suggest a timeline, "Tell you what. If we are not too drunk you can scandalise me that night under the stars."

"In the pile of coats" Jack said dreamily, "Remember that old movie? They did it in the coat room on the furs?"

"How about…in our room? With a fur rug in front of the fire?" Ianto offered, "Naked and wanton. I will threaten to smack you and you will pout and threaten to let me?"

"OK" Owen sighed "It took me a minute, bastards. You're fucking teasing me!"

Both men roared with mirth as Owen stopped squirming with discomfort and called their bluff.

They all knew Jack would have Ianto there at the altar if Ianto would let him.

Wait an entire night?

Bloody teases.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"You know, I had no idea you and Lisa were…were…cohabiting" Jack finally said as they were undressing for bed and Ianto stopped buttoning his PJ top to look up at him with a noise of question.

"You know…living in sin" Jack joked as he turned to remove his watch and place it by the bed, "Funny how you think you know someone then…bam! Head butt to the temple!"

Ianto straightened and blinked with open confusion now, "What are you talking about!"

"You" Jack swung and for a moment Ianto wondered how much of this conversation had already played out in Jack's head, "Marriage is so important to me, ya know? I thought…I thought you only made love to your mate, you wedded spouse. I mean, I know it's different for your kind."

Jack swung back to place his cufflinks next and missed the flash of pain across Ianto's face and he also missed the warning as Ianto repeated in a deep whisper "Your kind?"

"Yeah, I mean you sell your body right? I mean, for sex in hope of a baby so I guess it doesn't mean the same thing" Jack shrugged, "It's just…me and my kind, we don't have sex with other people. That's why Gwen hurt me so deeply."

Ianto was walking stiltedly towards the door and Jack turned to speak again then blinked at the empty space and turned to watch him leave, calling out. "Kiss them for me too."

Jack then continued to undress and he slid into the bed and settled to wait for Ianto to come back.

Half an hour later he was curious and he got up, padding through to the nursery in his boxers and to his shock he found the door locked.

"Ianto?" he called softly, "Babe? Did you lock the door? Is it stuck?"

"Fuck off!"

Jack stepped back with shock and looked around as if someone might have heard and he rubbed his chin with confusion, "Babe? What's wrong?"

The door opened and Ianto swung out with his hands on the frame "You! You're fucking wrong and until you are ready to apologise you can go get fucked! Oh sorry, you don't do that kind of thing. Right?"

The door closed with some sort of stealth technology that had Jack blinking again, wondering if he had just imagined that.

"Ianto?"

Jack wasn't sure what was more amazing, the fact Ianto had closed that door without a single fucking sound or that he had just spoken to him like that. Jack went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed trying to work out what he had done wrong, he had never seen Ianto angry at him before, not like this.

He tried again.

"Yan? I'm cold."

"Yan?"

Jack went back to the bedroom and lay in the bed staring into the dark and suddenly it hit him, the hard cold slap across the face as he remembered the file, all the children had been clinically placed. Ianto hadn't had sex to create a single one of his little sweetling and as Jack lay there he knew with a cold dread that the rape had probably been Ianto's only sexual experience.

Shit.

Had Lisa not had sex with him? He had said she was holding out, she was forcing his hand with things.

Wow.

 _Way to be a complete bastard there Jack, good going._

Jack chastised himself for a while, then rose knowing Ianto would still be wide awake as well, "Ianto. I did not mean you are impure. I did not mean that you are somehow damaged goods or less than perfect for me. You are perfect. I love you, all of you and I….shoot. You and Lisa ever had sex did you. I will be your first lover right?"

 _No wonder the rape had been so traumatic, no wonder Ianto was so jaded and hadn't he just done a terrific job of being an A Grade Arsehat._

"Ianto, please"

The door opened and Jack's heart broke as the sad little boy stood there with his face sporting twin tear tracks. His shoulders were hunched and he looked like he had been punched in the gut, I suppose he had been.

A low blow, a really low one.

"I am so sorry" Jack whispered, "Forgive me. I am just jittery about the wedding and talking out of my arse, you know I do that. I am sorry darling, please don't cry, I will too."

"I have never…never been made love to and I can assure you Lisa never wanted to touch me" Ianto hissed, "She told me I would have to undergo cleansing treatment after the last baby before she would even consider breeding with me. Funny huh? The money was good even if I was doing something she found disgusting to get it. Then I find she was impure all along."

"Ianto, please forgive me" Jack said sadly as he slumped against the wall, "I…I assumed. I thought...a man so pretty and a good looking lady to keep happy. Of course the two of you were a couple. I assumed an awful lot and should have asked."

"I will bet Gwen isn't your only" Ianto muttered angrily, "Don't lie. She's not, is she?"

"In my youth I spread the love" Jack snorted, "Yeah. Stupid. Then I matured and realised my place in the world. Gwen the first woman I gave myself to."

"Yeah?" Ianto scoffed," and where is that?"

"Beside you."

Ianto sighed and trudged back to their room as Jack followed with relief.

Ianto didn't let him hold him but they were back in the same bed.

 _Gods, gotta try harder Jack. That was stupid._


	6. Chapter 6

6

Next morning Jack was repentant still, to the point of irritation and Ianto begged a headache to get some space, retreating to the bedroom during the babies' sleep time.

Jack knew what was really happening and he felt helpless to fix it, Owen arriving was a relief as he spewed to him in the garden what he had done and instead of comfort he got a telling off.

"I just don't know why you would possibly yank his chain" Owen sighed as he stopped to admire a bird bath still waiting for a spot, "Ianto is still recovering from the babies, men's bodies are different to women's after childbirth. He is still having hormonal things going on, that's why I'm here to give him a testosterone shot to help his body bounce back."

"I think I am sabotaging myself" Jack decided, "I love him and everyone I've ever loved had let me down in way or another, maybe I am deliberately being an arse so he can see what he is getting into."

Owen saw movement at the window behind Jack and realised Ianto was listening, a baby restlessly wanting attention so he sighed as he wondered when he had become an agony aunt. Him, A fucking agony aunt.

"Jack you love him right?" Owen asked, "I mean, if he had told you he was a child porn star, what would you do?"

"Well, first I would want to kill anyone who ever saw one, hunt down all copies and destroy them, then…then…"

"yeah?"

"Then I would kiss him from head to foot like I might cleanse each single part of his body" Jack slumped, "spend the rest of my life telling him he was worth more than that."

"So the fact his is still a virgin as far as satisfying sex goes?" Owen saw definite movement at the window now.

"I already love the bones of him" Jack moaned, "I will wait forever to show him, as long as he lets me."

The shadow at the window moved away and Owen knew Jack had said what Ianto had needed to hear and Owen changed the subject ax he asked where the bird bath was going.

"JACK!"

Jack was running, slamming through the house to find Ianto struggling a little one out of its clothing, "he's shit everywhere, it's really bad and I think…it's not right. The colour and stuff, is Owen still here?"

"Right behind you" Owen said as he leaned in and sniffed, "Ah shit. It's shit aright."

"Owen, look at it, it's watery." Ianto sighed, "He does nice wee doughy ones, she does the dangerous gooey ones."

"Yeah, Ianto's right" Jack said with concern as he moved to take the baby but Ianto shook his head, "Babe, go check our Daisy. Make sure her wee belly isn't upset as well."

Jack headed back and found her in a similar state while still asleep and he gently gathered her and rushed to the bathroom where Ianto was kneeling on the ground still, their son on the soft mat.

"She's the same" Jack said as he sank to his knees and joined Ianto, amazed that she was sleeping through it.

"A new tin of formula" Ianto sighed, "Only thing I can think of. I opened it this morning for their first bottles."

Owen turned to Jack, "Give her here, go get the tin and check the dates."

"You think I wouldn't do that before opening it?" Ianto asked angrily, and then grimaced, "Sorry Owen, that was unnecessary."

"Your babies are unwell, you are upset, it's OK" Owen soothed as he placed a now naked little girl in the warm bath he had been running and her eyes sprang open as she looked around with confusion, then she grinned and started to kick in her favourite place.

"Come on darling" Ianto crooned, shuffling over with his poor wee boy and both babies were soon happily laying in their specially made little 'bath beds' like wee hammocks that kept their heads up and water around them.

"Here it is, are they OK?" Jack asked as Ianto turned for him, reaching and Jack was there, pulling him into a place of calm, "It's alright love, look she's smiling and you know he always hates the bath at first. Let him get his head around a daytime bath, he'll perk up."

"Yeah, you've not given them their mid morning bottle yet, so you've caught it after just the one feed" Owen agreed, "I'll take this, you have another tin?"

Ianto looked torn and Owen nodded, "You want another batch. I'll call to have a fresh one delivered from the clinic, be about twenty minutes, they won't starve to death in the meantime, OK? If they get hungry a little boiled water might help their belies."

"Oh Jack, our darlings" Ianto sighed, leaning into him.

"I'm sorry" Jack sighed, "Silly shit that doesn't matter coming between us, something I had no right to feel anything about let alone act like it could change how much I love you."

"Oh Cariad, sorry I acted so childish, we need to talk more, I need to let you in" Ianto agreed, "It's not about me, it's about us now."

"All if us" Jack agreed gently, his babies now both happily kicking and gurgling in the bath.

Uncle Owen was on the case.

.

.

.

.

I know, I know. Jack is an Arsehat. But it was bound to happen sooner or later, this is Jack and I thought that having it now when Ianto is strong enough to think it through is better than in a high stress moment when the Jones Hit-n-Run would be fully engaged was the best way to go.

After all, anyone tells me they never had a blow up with their other half is a liar, we all trip sometimes, the trick is learning not to fall flat on your face, right?

Ianto and Jack can learn faster in this one that the Walter Verse ones did.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto was unsure as he stood at the counter looking at the design, it just didn't seem right.

"David, if you pull your sister's hair one more time…"

Ianto swung as Rhiannon struggled through the doors of the store with her children in tow and Mica saw him first, her face lighting up as she squealed and ran, leaving her mother and brother behind as she rushed to the man who had borne her.

Ianto knelt and threw his arms open, hugging his little one with glee as he felt her solid little body, kissing her face and crooning with delight.

"Uncle Papa!" she said softly as she stroked his face and he sighed, kissing her face some more.

"Ianto!" Rhia said with relief, "What are you doing here, can you take her for me I might scrag them both, DAVID!"

David was reaching for the pretty glass bauble and froze, his fingers barely touching it.

"Bring it here, let me see" Ianto said and he gleefully snatched up the glass cat to take to his uncle. Ianto hummed as he looked back at the matching bird still on the shelf, "Do you see the wee birdie too?"

Mica cooed as she went to get it and they were soon in little boxes as Rhia scolded half heartedly knowing Ianto loved to spoil their children and as they moved to the food court it suddenly occurred to her where he had been.

"The ring?"

"Mmmmm, finally settled on a design" Ianto nodded as he opened Mica's yoghurt for her, "I had to stop fussing or I would be there next Christmas still contemplating, you know me."

"I got into footy!" David said suddenly, "I can kick really hard!"

"Well done David" Ianto smiled softly at the wee tub of lard, hoping it would help him tone a bit, "And my wee Mimi?"

"Drama" she said gleefully and David rolled his eyes.

"She sure is" David sighed and Ianto smiled as he watched them bicker like his were going to. As if called, the twin stroller started to become visible through people and Ianto waved as Tosh saw him and propelled it over to them with a joyful malice as people were forced to flee the large wheels.

"Here we are!" Ianto crooned and Rhia gasped with glee as she waited for one to be presented, Daisy soon clasped gleefully to her breasts as little Boe lay in his Taddy's arms with his quiet calm.

"Goodness, she's putting on weight well" Rhia said and Ianto wondered if her tits have built in scales then snorted as he realised those who raised children saw the little things. Things he had missed out on until now and was revelling in.

"They had the runs the other day, Jack almost got a Hazmat suit on the way he was yodelling" Ianto told her and she roared with laughter the wee bean bobbing up and down with a look of glee.

Tosh sat with her plate of food and looked at Mica, taking in the Jones nose and little twinkly eyes that were so Ianto that there was no doubt who she was, "So. Mica. What have you there?"

"Uncle Papa got us pretties!" she gushed at the pretty lady, "A cat for Davie and I got a birdie cos I like those."

"Cat and bird" Tosh nodded, "Great choices those."

Boe decided to make a little squealing noise and Mica looked at him with interest, "Aw, you need some tensions?"

Ianto glowed as he proudly watched the little girl try to sound grown up and he didn't correct her, letting her be a grown up as she clucked at the little baby. Tosh wondered where the other children were that Ianto had borne, his delight in her so honest.

"So are you all ready for the wedding?" she asked, "The house is about finished as well, right love?"

"Yeah, move in tomorrow, then the wedding the next day, gods so much to do" Ianto grinned, "But so much fun too. I am trying not to think too hard, just let it happen. If it's not right it can be fixed, imagine that Sissy. I'm not stressing so much."

"Am I hearing right?" Rhia laughed, "My brother? Not being anal? Really?"

Ianto choked on his pastry as Tosh waited for Rhia to catch what she had uttered and she watched that Jones blush spread as Rhia finally realised what she had said. Anal indeed.

"Well, some of us are not dirty sods!" she scolded then started to giggle as Ianto laughed.

She had never seen him so happy.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Moving in was easier than Jack thought it would be, he simply distracted Ianto with a picnic where their wedding was to be and they ate under the arch with their wee ones happily snoozing in a blanket. By the time Ianto realised what was happening most of their stuff was inside.

Ianto did not lose his shit.

Nothing was broken.

The movers actually got stuff in the right rooms and Jack was currently in the glider rocking back and forth as Ianto moved the crib to another corner to glare at, the nursery still annoying him.

The wedding was tomorrow, the movers now helping start to clear things and arrange the large living room for the reception, best part of moving in means the room was not in need of clearing out.

Jack really wanted to go check but he knew that was what Ianto's problem was, wanting to go fuss about so he chose to show support by staying away from the staff so they would not be annoyed with them tomorrow when the real flapping would happen.

Jack looked into the little bassinette at the two babies cuddled together. Tiny hands clasped at one another like they had in the womb and Jack looked back at Ianto who was now looking at the second crib with equal annoyance.

"Will we need two?" Jack finally asked, "They like being together."

"Yes, I can see that but what about as toddlers when the hair pulling begins?" Ianto said with another push as the crib so the two were side by side, bars together. "If they don't get used to sleeping in their own space then it will be bedlam if we ever have to separate them. What if one is ill and needs an overnight stay in hospital? No, once they are old enough to jab at eyeballs and pull at hair they can sleep next to one another, then slowly we separate the cribs."

"Well speaking of separating, tomorrow we wed, do we really have to do the night apart thing?" Jack asked, "Like these two, I need a hand to hold."

"Well, Tosh is staying with you" Ianto said cheekily, "you could hold hers."

"Why do you get Owen?" Jack asked as Ianto shrugged awkwardly, and then looked away.

"Yan?"

"To talk" Ianto finally whispered softly, "I…someone to go over stuff with, let me know I'm doing things right and…"

"Oh my god!" Jack said with mock horror, "You're not…you're not breaking him in for her are you?"

Ianto started to smile as Jack sniggered and they let it go.

Jack silently scolded himself for pushing. Of course Ianto was nervous about their first time and wanted his doctor to talk to. Tosh would be great fun, perfect for his nerves while trying not to sneak out to check on Ianto and the babes.

"I have to go to town later" Ianto smiled as he turned to face Jack once more, "Do you need anything? I would ask you to come but Owen is already in the game room and will have a tantrum if you don't go play with him. I swear to god though, no rough housing! I do not want our wedding pictures to have you with a black eye."

"Yes Mom!" Jack sighed theatrically.

Ianto couldn't wait to collect the ring and the final pieces for the floral display that were being shipped in.

He was soon cruising as he sang along to the radio, his finger tapping against the wheel as he moved in the traffic.

He grew bored as they slowed and he realised something up ahead was happening. He swore as he checked his watch and rang to tell the store he was held up, the lovely man telling him he would stay and wait for him if he was past closing as he had some repairs to do anyway.

The car ahead kept flashing its brake lights so Ianto slowed to a crawl and when it stopped he was ready, luckily the car behind was as well.

Unfortunately the next lane hadn't done this and they did not fare so well as the stock truck driver was taken by surprise and had no chance to slow let alone stop as he ate through the vehicles in front of him, spewing them from side to side as it barrelled though and Ianto watched with horror in the side view mirror as it came towards him like a giant metal wave, struggling with his seat harness as it struck the vehicle behind and he threw himself into the passenger seat as it hit his vehicle.

His world was full of screaming, screeching, tearing and roaring.

Then blissful silence.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Owen was startled as his beeper went off and he swore as the pool cue grazed the ball.

"Ha! That counts weasel face!" Jack crowed as their battle had worn on for a while now and Owen absently flicked him the bird as he checked the number and frowned. A familiar one. One that knew he was off duty and not likely to even be sober right now, lucky for them he was sober for a change.

"Gotta call this" he muttered as he left the room and Jack giggled softly as he checked the lay of the table, sure he had him now.

Owen entered the room and Jack felt the temperature change, Owen's face grim as he led Jack to a sofa and they sat.

"Is it the wedding? Something wrong?" Jack asked.

"There was an accident on the overpass" Owen said calmly, well as calmly as he could given the steel trap grip Jack now had in his hand as his eyes widened, "There has been a huge pile-up. I was just speaking to Ianto, do you hear me? I was speaking to Ianto."

Jack relaxed slightly, "Is he OK?"

"He was involved, his vehicle was pushed off into the water, he was lucky. He got out of the harness and was already free in the cab as it went over so he could get to the smashed windscreen." Owen reassured him, "Some bruising and his wrist was slammed pretty hard but he is OK."

Jack was hyperventilating and he struggled to calm down, to breathe.

Important thing to do right now.

Breathe.

"Let's go get him but we have to be calm because we have to pass through the crash site and you might see some bad things. You were enforcement, you know what I mean" Owen sat still and spoke softly, "None of them are Yan. He is OK, waiting for you. Don't look at those bodies, don't think he is on the wreckage. He's not. He's waiting for you, hurt, sad and very much needing you."

They drove quietly, Tosh and Rhia staying back with the children so Jack could devote himself to being calm and loving, his only lapse in concentration was as they passed through the wreckage of more than fifteen cars, the truck and some motorbikes turned to modern art.

It looked like something out of a horror movie with body bags lining the road, a broken wake of wreaks and fire. People seen sobbing on their knees and emergency crews still working diligently.

"Shit" Owen said softly, "Don't fucking focus on one. Don't imagine just see this as sad shit not involving us, look ahead."

"A child" Jack said softly, "I saw a child, it was…it's legs were…gods."

"Ok, focus on the fact Ianto probably saw that too" Owen tried another tactic, "Ianto is sitting there in pain waiting for you, safe and sad because he saw that, he knows babies died. Get your head in the game, he needs you calm, strong and powerful."

"Yeah, yeah" Jack took a deep breath and rubbed his face.

Breathe.

They pulled up at the hospital and Owen led him inside to the reception desk, spoke softly and then led him to a room where Ianto was sitting with blankets around his shoulders. He looked up as the door opened and his face fell, his arms rising for Jack and Jack saw the bandage on his wrist.

Jack held him as he cried, his own crying had been done in the back of the car and he was now strong as he held his poor love and crooned, rocking him gently.

"Come on mate, let's get you home" Owen said and Ianto cried even harder.

"What is it love."

"Not without your ring!" Ianto sobbed, "I need the ring. Fuck the flowers but I need the ring."

So they drove to the store that had closed and the old man was shocked at the sight that greeted him when he opened the door, Ianto's bloody collar and stitched eyebrow nothing to the stern faced man holding him up.

Ianto begged Jack not to look as he peeked and finally smiled, the ring perfect and he thanked the man for his kindness while slipping the ring box into his jacket.

The man refused the extra tip, saying it was bad luck and as he watched Jack lift Ianto bodily into the vehicle he sighed and decided to include the poor man in his prayers that night. Such a nice man to have such bad thing happen.

Finally they were heading home, Jack holding his poor love and as they pulled up it was Rhiannon who met them with a grim face, her eyes widening at the state of her brother.

Ianto doesn't remember the getting to bed bit, or the talking and bathing his face or the whole moving people out of the room bit but he does vividly remember Jack in the bed, his arms around him as he sang softly, helping him glide beneath the nightmares that threatened.

Safe.

Loved.

Breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ianto whimpered as he tried to move and Jack's soft voice and gentle hands soothed him back to the other place of dark comfort.

"Right, that eye is gonna be his biggest bug bear come the photos" Owen muttered as he leant over the bed, the morning light streaming under the partially raised shutters so Owen could see without turning on the bright lights.

"I have something to reduce the swelling, we can make him comfortable and the photos will look ok. I can't get rid of the bruise on his cheek but we can angle the camera, right?" Owen was muttering as he applied the cream and Ianto grunted as the cold hit his face, "Hush now, it's only me."

Jack felt Ianto relax again and realised the level of trust between these two men, feeling affection for the man currently kneeling in the bed gently blowing on his beloved's face.

"There!" Owen said as he sat back, "Now a wee bit of pain blocker for that wrist, the plates came back from the master check computer and it confirmed some minute fractures not picked up by human eye. It will heal on its own but must ache like something is gnawing his hand off."

"Restless night" Jack agreed as he yawned, "He didn't dream too much though. Good thing, today is going to wear him right out. Do you think I should postpone until…"

"Nnnnnnn" Ianto stirred, "no!"

"Hey, hey" Jack soothed as Ianto struggled to sit up and eventually with some groaning Jack managed to lever his poor love back to the pillows.

"A bit more tender than I thought you would be" Owen frowned, "Come on, night shirt off, let's see how bad the bruising is."

Ianto made a pained sound as Jack carefully pulled the shirt off and they now saw the livid marks where he had been tossed about in the falling vehicle like a banana in a washing machine on spin cycle.

"I want this, I need this" Ianto begged, "Don't you dare back out on me!"

"Hey" Jack was shocked by the venom and terror as Ianto clutched at him and he gently pulled him into his arms, "I want this too. Hey, I don't think you are too damaged or hurt baby, come on, I just want you to enjoy it too."

"I want it now!" Ianto huffed, sounding just like Mica and Jack leaned in to kiss him as if he might give him strength, seemingly he did.

"OK?"

"Better" Ianto sighed as he laid his head on Jack's chest. "I don't care what the photos look like. Gods, here I was scolding you yesterday then I go get the black eye. The Gods were in a mood. No, I want to hold your hand and declare you mine, me yours and everything else gravy."

"Gravy, I like gravy" Jack teased as he felt his love relax into his warmth, "My poor sweetling. My handsome, sweet, lovely man. The giver of my children and the bringer of my joy."

"Stop it or I'll hurl" Ianto muttered into his chest and Jack laughed softly as Ianto started to rally, "OK. How bad is it really?"

"I might puke just looking at you" Owen deadpanned and Ianto smiled softly at him as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Look, if we use this cream to numb and lessen the swelling, we angle you from some of the photos…it will be fine. Just enjoy the day, OK?" Owen soothed as he reached out to rub Ianto's bare shoulder, "Gods but you seem to have a knack of just scrapping through. It's OK. You are OK. The stinks were not in the vehicle, everyone else is fine and will probably drive you nuts all day trying to smother you with affection. Come on, it's OK."

"What are the numbers" Ianto asked, his bloodshot eyes rolling to focus in him and Owen sighed as he knew he couldn't fudge it.

"Twelve dead, twenty six injured including you." Owen replied, "But most injuries were minor, only four critical."

"What happened, what caused it?" Ianto asked and it was Jack who answered, having spent most of the night asking the same question.

"A blowout and the vehicle had been modified so instead of gliding to the side of the road as programmed it went haywire. It crossed the line into traffic" Jack said softly and he felt Ianto stiffen with anger, knowing lives were lost due to stupidity, not just mechanical failure.

"I suppose the flowers didn't turn up either" Ianto sighed after a while.

"Tosh went and got them, she knew how much they cost and how excited you were when you found some still available" Owen assured him, "We are all going to pull together, we are family, right? It will be fine."

"I'm here, Jack's here." Owen said softly.

Ianto sighed as he closed his eyes to breathe his love in, "Babans are safe. All good."

"Good" Owen nodded as he rose to leave and Jack mouthed a thank you.

Of all the people in his life, Owen was the one who never lied.

Ianto was OK.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Dawn and Ianto was up with the birds, flapping about the room as Jack groaned and rolled in the bed to find his still warm spot, then a bare arse flashed as Ianto bent over to bemoan the loss of a pair of socks he wanted.

Jack realised he was looking at his everything.

This time tomorrow they would be an old married couple and all that contained, his grin splitting his face as he watched Ianto scratch at a scar while frowning at the ties hanging for inspection.

"I think I've changed my mind" Ianto muttered and Jack felt his heart plummet with horror, "The Red is too deep for the day. Maybe pink to surprise everyone."

Jack blinked then started to laugh into the pillow as he berated himself for being a twit.

"what's so funny" Ianto swung to look at him, "You looking at my bum again? Bugger!"

Ianto rushed to put boxers on and Jack realised it was the first time Ianto had let him see him so openly and he hoped there would be a lot more times as he called out to Ianto, "No, when you said you changed your mind you startled me and then when it was just over the tie I got all silly."

Ianto roared with mirth as he padded back in, boxers now on but that lovely chest of soft downy hair on display as he canted his head at him, "Really? You think I could possibly turn you down?"

"Well, I am quite a catch I guess" Jack drawled letting the covers slide back to show his morning wood, Ianto's' eyes widening with surprise as he looked at the lovely thick shaft he had only felt through clothing. It was both longer and thicker than he had thought and he felt something in him….crave…like a hunger.

"Stop that, you'll put an eye out" Ianto said the first thing his addled brain could come up with and Jack howled with mirth as he rolled to a sitting position, then stood to use the shower, his dick now bouncing happily as if pointing the way.

Ianto resisted the urge to follow, knowing soon enough they could both do that without it feeling weird. He hoped.

Then Ianto looked in the mirror and saw his bruised face, his groan soft as he saw Owen had done a bang up job but the angry red scar just above his eyebrow and the purpled bruising looked like makeup smeared after a night in the tiles.

Tosh knocked as she called out, "Are you two decent?"

"Well Ianto is, I'm still on the fence" Jack yelled back and she opened the door with a giggle as Ianto turned to smile at her, his shirt half buttoned.

"Owen is already annoying people so I wanted to make out I wasn't with him" she said gleefully as she rushed to help him dress and he smiled as he let her fuss, "He has a baby strapped to his front and the other in the carriage and won't let anyone near them like a bantam."

"Such a good Uncle" Ianto smiled as he bent to kiss her forehead, "Those twins have the best godparents ever."

Her fingers stilled and she looked at him with delight, "Really?"

"Ianto and I have talked it over and we want you and Owen to really be Uncle and Aunty" Jack said as he wandered out in a towel, "We don't think we would trust nobody else with them. Ever. I see a lot of babysitting and sleepovers ahead."

"Oh gods, we would love that" Tosh gushed, "We were talking about a bedroom being made up for them if we could have them sometimes, really?"

"Yes" Ianto laughed, "I want nights out and dancing, restaurants and stuff. Either we strap them to our chests or we trust someone and you know my trust issues run pretty deep."

"Oh Ianto, your big day but I feel like I got the gift" she gushed happily, patting his shoulders and chest as she tried to show her joy.

Jack whipped off the towel and looked at what Ianto had laid out just as Tosh turned and she squealed with horror before turning away and covering her face with her hands.

"Sorry about that, told him he would put an eye out" Ianto deadpanned as she giggled and shrieked into his chest, his arms cuddling her like a good brother as he shuffled her to the door, "Run, save yourself."

She ran with open joy as she went to tell Owen about the twins becoming godchildren to them and Ianto watched her go with a soft sigh.

"You pining for her still?" Jack asked softly.

"The tests came back" Ianto said sadly, "She can't."

Jack slumped as he heard what he had feared. Tosh could not produce for Owen. Their twins meant all the more to them now. As Jack watched Ianto thoughtfully adjust his tie he knew there would be things to discuss, decide now.

Whatever the decision made, Jack would abide.

Whether he agreed or not.


	12. Chapter 12

12

They were a handsome couple standing there in the long grass, the chill of winter in the breeze.

Behind those seated was the large house Ianto still had to warm to as well, its curves and hidden bits still a wonder as he waited for there to be time to explore it more. Despite watching it go up he had never felt so strange in a house before.

It seemed to loom.

Tosh had whispered that he needed to put his mark in it, arrange things and piss in the corners as Owen might and as she had hoped Ianto had smiled.

The nursery was lovely, light and airy. Airier than the last but perfect for two.

Jack hadn't been kidding about the entire room for his suits either, the lovely large Wardrobe Room had space for even more and Ianto knew Jack would deny him nothing.

Speaking of denying him nothing, Ianto focused on the words being spoken and smiled at the man who looked terrified. Jack always had trouble with standing still too long and the speeches were too wordy.

Finally it came to the part Jack was waiting for and he jiggled as he waited for the nod to begin.

"I love you Ianto. I need you and I will always want you in my bed, my life and my heart" Jack said as calmly as he could, "I want to spend every waking minute pleasing you every sleeping one dreaming of you happy."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed happily as he watched Jack start to tear up, silly man.

"Jack. I will never want, need or love another. You are the air I breathe, the water that cleanses and the fire that consumes. Without you I am blind, cold and afraid. With you…I am able to fly."

Jack's face shone with joy, "Ianto, my love."

"OK, rings."

OK, here it goes.

Jack went first, the band slid up to fit snugly and Ianto looked down at the simple yet tasteful ring that was so him he couldn't believe it. Two rings, a rose gold and a white gold entwined to form one.

Perfect.

Their little twin selves hugging each other for infinity on their Dam's hand.

Ianto took the one from his pocket and took a deep breath as he slid in onto Jack's finger and Jack openly gasped as he held his hand up to the light and the two little stones, ruby and sapphire glinted in the signage ring with a pretty rose gold band.

"Oh wow" Jack whispered with awe.

"Red for our sweet princess, blue for our prince" Jack gushed, "Oh Ianto it's gorgeous!"

"I kept thinking of them, I wanted them to be there, much as you did with your design" Ianto smiles softly, "They are what brought us together after all."

"And so you shall never be drawn apart!" the priest bellowed, as everyone cheered as Ianto and Jack kissed, their joy spreading throughout the gathering.

As they settled to the meal Tosh found Ianto tapping his fingers on the table and only once he had a baby in his arms did he seem to calm, rising to change a nappy with a look of total devotion.

She followed. "Are you OK?"

"I wasn't going to let her ruin today but I can't stop thinking about her" Ianto admitted, "The court case is coming and I don't want to be there, I don't want any part of it but I must give evidence. How can I, I couldn't last time either."

"This time you have Jack" she reminded him "You are not the man you were, you are a father, a strong handsome man who has many friends who believe in him. You can stand there, speak and be strong because we will be there as well."

"I don't want to talk of her anymore" Ianto sighed turning to face her, "Thanks for not saying her name. I don't ever want her name spoken around our babies. They have no need to ever meet her. I want to go out there and party, be happy and later shag that man until he can't breathe!"

Tosh laughed happily as she hugged him and then gathered Boe to her chest and they returned to the table, Jack looking at him in silent question.

"I'm OK" Ianto assured him "I just needed a minute, so many people all touching, kissing, hugging. So uncomfortable but I am trying."

Jack understood and he leaned in, "How about we steal away to the library for a while, just sit and breathe together."

They sat in the quiet room Ianto had really wanted, the only one he had insisted on and listened to the faint sound of the party outside.

Ianto curled in Jack's lap as he felt the warmth of those arms and knew he could face anything, survive anything.

He had Jack, and his ring told him so.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Ianto was still nervy and Jack wondered what he and Tosh had spoken about earlier, still jumpy and tense.

"Ianto," he said softly.

"What?" snapped Ianto.

Instantly, he looked scared. Jack could tell that he knew what was coming. Ianto jumped up from where he was sitting and moved away from the bed. Jack, acting out of instinct, jumped up and followed Ianto.

"Get away from me," barked Ianto.

Jack didn't listen to him, though. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the shaking man. He could feel Ianto's body tense underneath his firm touch.

"Jack," Ianto said softly.

"No, Ianto, no more. If this is all we have left between us, then I want it sorted," Jack replied hoarsely. "Come here, let me lay that fear to rest too."

Ianto turned to him and slowly took hold of Jack's chin. For the first time, Jack let another person take the lead. Jack's appetite grew with each soft touch of Ianto's delicate hand.

Ianto's lips collided with Jack's mouth. The passion washed over them as the Jack's lips parted to let in Ianto's exploratory tongue. His own tongue sought to probe deeper into his lover's mouth.

Ianto broke away from the Jack and nipped playfully at his lower lip before trailing tender kisses down Jack's exposed throat. The Jack's body jerked in response to Ianto's playful nips at his collarbone. Jack had never before been so aroused; his mind was racing with ideas of what he could do to his mate…in time.

"Please," Ianto said hoarsely to Jack.

Jack grinned. "Tell me what you want."

"Touch me, please," begged Ianto.

Jack laughed softly but obliged his beloved. Pulling his shirt over his head then removing Ianto's, he sucked in the tantalizing scent of Ianto's body. He could see Ianto's dick, firm underneath his PJ pants, and Jack licked his lips. His desire to taste his beloved's shaft was almost overpowering. Jack moved his hand down his body and felt the rod, eliciting a soft growl from Ianto.

The noise made Jack's manhood throb in anticipation, begging to be touched. Jack gripped Ianto's cock and felt Ianto thrust involuntary towards him. It gave Jack a rush of power. He moaned as his own rod brushed against Ianto's leg.

Jack could take the torture no longer as he slipped to his knees in front of Ianto. Slowly, he untied Ianto's pants, pulling them down to his feet. Jack gasped when Ianto's cock bounced free. Guarded by a thick bush or dark hair, his shaft was wonderfully large. It made Jack's body clench in anticipation. He wanted to feel the large dick slip into his waiting hole. He knew the time would come. For now, his body was begging him to pleasure his husband. As he licked his lips and looked up into Ianto's eyes, he knew that there was no turning back.

With his eyes still locked on Ianto, he let the tip of Ianto's shaft slip between his lips. As he playfully began to swirl his tongue around the man's engorged member, Ianto moaned and his head fell backwards. Jack knew the sensation well; feeling a new man's lips close around your organ for the first time was enough to make a young man release his seed right away. As he moved down his shaft, taking in more with each stroke, he heard Ianto's breathing become laboured as his own shaft thrust blindly into the air. He wanted to taste Ianto's seed, but his husband had other plans.

"Get up," said Ianto gruffly.

Jack rose to his feet, his member throbbing more than it ever had before. Jack had many lovers in his youth but none of them made his body want to react like a young virgin before. As Ianto led him to the bed, jolts of desire went through his body. He lay on his back and watched in pure ecstasy as Ianto moved between his legs. Ianto did not tease him as he took Jack's shaft into his mouth, sucking until his Jack's rod disappeared completely down his throat.

Jack's body reacted instantly as euphoria washed over him. Starting in his core, the pleasure radiated throughout his body as Ianto pulled on his shaft with his willing mouth. The sensation was blinding. Jack couldn't control himself as he gripped Ianto's head and thrust himself forcefully into his mouth. Ianto complied willingly, gripping Jack's backside as he took every part of Jack into him. Finally, Jack couldn't wait any longer to penetrate Ianto, and he pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" asked Ianto with large doe eyes. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong" Jack smiled. "Nothing at all."

He moved forward and kissed Ianto tenderly before running his hands down his back to his buttocks. Ianto's member jumped, knowing what was coming as Jack's fingers began to probe at his delicate entrance.

Jack knew that no one had touched his love in this way, so tenderly with affection. Now, as he pressed against his star, he knew this would be deliciously painful for both of them when the penetration occurred. He could feel Ianto's heartbeat quicken and he pressed a finger deeper inside of him.

Moving away from Ianto, he gently pushed him forward so that Ianto was on his hands and knees. Jack groaned as he looked down at his husband's exposed body. His balls pulled tightly up to his body, ready to empty themselves.

Unable to wait, Jack pushed the head of his shaft into Ianto, feeling his body flex around him. His passage was so tight that both men had to resist crying out in pleasure.

Jack couldn't be patient any longer. Gripping Ianto's hips tightly, he thrust his cock deep inside of Ianto's waiting orifice. Ianto screamed out and pushed backwards into Jack, begging for more with his body. They rocked together for several minutes, letting their bodies adjust to each other. As Jack began to thrust into Ianto, Ianto moaned out his name.

Hearing his name on Ianto's lips broke any chance that he had of using self-control. His member throbbed inside of Ianto as his thrusts became fast. Building up the coming release, Jack collapsed on Ianto, gripping his beloved's shaft as his own orgasm came. Jack's seed spilled into Ianto as Ianto called out his Jack's name, thrusting into his hand.

In a blinding light, the two men reached a peak of euphoria together before falling into the bed, spent at last.

"That was unexpected," said Ianto breathlessly.

Jack chuckled softy. "I agree. I guess that thought of losing you without you knowing how much I love you….gods I almost lost you and something in me snapped. I just couldn't lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Jack," replied Ianto softly.

Jack nuzzled the back of his neck, cradling him closer to his body. He wasn't sure if Ianto understood the frantic beat of his heart whenever he looked at him and imagined that crash. Either way, he seemed calmer now, and that was all that mattered. Maybe that was all it took to bring someone back from the edge: a solid night of making love. He just couldn't lose Ianto; he was the only one he wanted in the entire world.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Jack cautiously.

"Mmm, tired," said Ianto in a lazy voice.

Jack chuckled softly. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Where are you going?" Ianto asked nervously.

"Nowhere, I promise," he said as he settled in the bed. "I have nowhere else to be."


	14. Chapter 14

14

Owen was uncomfortable about something and Ianto wondered if he smelt of Jack or something, covertly sniffing the air but not finding sex lingering.

Was it wrong that he felt a little saddened?

"Owen?" Jack said softly as he watched Ianto's nose twitch.

"The milk formula" Owen sighed, "I sent it away to see what was wrong with it…there is no way to prove it but…it was tainted."

"Tainted?"

"Sodium Chloride" Owen frowned as he watched Jack's face darken, "Commonly known as Salt."

"Salt" Ianto canted his head, "How would salt get in there? Did it hurt them?"

Ianto was worried now, his delicate hands clutching at his throat as he turned to Jack for comfort and Jack soothed softly as he pulled him into his chest and although he knew Owen had to do it this way he wished he had told him first before Ianto, "It's OK love, easy now."

"They are fine, luckily it was just the one bottle and they reacted straight away" Owen assured them, "They seem to have their Tadda's delicate stomachs and expelled instead of ingesting."

"If they hadn't…" again Jack wished Ianto wasn't there listening but knew he had to be.

"Little kidneys and such would have been damaged, liver function…" Owen was shuffling papers as Ianto wept softly and buried his face in his neck, too much had happened in such a short time, this was too much.

Jack rubbed Ianto's shoulders and whispered soothingly that he was a good Tadda, he had done everything right and their little beasts were fine.

"So, what now" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do to prove who was behind it but I have contacted the company that provides the milk powder and they are doing an internal audit, this is not a nice thing for them either" Owen said as he looked relieved, Ianto now wiping his face and reclaiming some calm, "They have also sent a package direct to your house under their secure courier, will do so each week for as long as the babies need their formula."

"Well, that's mighty good of them" Jack said with surprise.

"Well, they really don't want the publicity" Owen smiled as he realised how much he liked this guy sitting opposite, "You know…you are like a brother to me, actually I probably like you more than a brother. He would probably be as annoying as me if I had one."

"Owen, we love you too" Ianto shone with delight, his tears definitely gone now.

"Yeah, well" Owen moved in his chair to show his discomfort at the whole 'feels' thing, "I know we can't prove it but this reeks of She Who Must Not Be Named."

"Court case coming up, I don't doubt there will be a few more shots across our bow" Jack agreed sadly.

"Your wedding too" Ianto perked up as he realised the court case didn't matter. Not really.

"Yeah. I was gonna ask…ah…Jack. I need a second." Owen said with new discomfort, "I understand that woman of mine has snavelled her bestie here."

"Yes, I have a new suit in the loveliest dark green, with apple pin stripes to match the tie I found, oh, it's lovely" Ianto flapped, "I will match her dress."

"Apple green?" Jack asked.

"Third ceremony, the final one Cariad" Ianto gushed, "Green and gold, oh it's lovely. Tosh and I are already going through the wedding stuff, a lot of the gold can be repurposed so our weddings can be sort of connected. Family"

"I like that too love" Jack crooned happily as he watched Ianto's cheeks blush and he leaned in to kiss him.

"Jack!" Ianto scolded, "Harassment that is!"

"I know" Jack whispered, "You have to wait a whole hour until we get home and I can show you the colour of my shorts."

Ianto started to giggle as he slapped at him and Jack grabbed him to kiss him again, revelling in the ability to do so openly now.

"Right, so. Jack? If she has him I can have you?" Owen asked.

"As long as you wash him down after" Ianto quipped, then slapped a hand over his mouth with big eyes as they roared as his moment of silliness.

"It's going to be lovely" Ianto said again, "I can't wait. I give a speech too."

"You both do as seconds" Owen grinned, "Like siblings giving us away to each other."

"Oh I do like that" Ianto sighed, "Rhiannon and I have never been cuddly siblings. She was so much older than me and I think I was a grizzly sickly little baby that took Mama's attention from her. She never says it but I do think she resents me sometimes. I think that is why I gave her Mimi."

"Oh she's a bottler that wee one" Owen gushed, "Did you see her report card? Going to be a wee actress for sure."

Jack was surprised to learn that Owen was still so involved with all the children and he saw that Ianto was more important to him than he let on.

Somehow, it felt….

Comforting.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ianto ran his fingers up and down the fabric of the suit, his nerves so thin I swear you could hear a musical cord.

High pitched and intensely annoying.

Nah.

It was Jack whining as he pulled at his trousers and bemoaned having to be in the other room with Owen instead of rubbing the suit with his own hands.

"If you touch me you will crease it" Ianto growled, "I don't know how you manage it but you do. Once you've given evidence you can come back to me can't you?"

"Not until you've given yours as well love" Jack sighed, then smiled as Maria pushed the carriage closer so he could look down on the little dumplings. Boe was awake and waved happily at his Daddy while Daisy snored softly.

"No worry" Maria said in her stilted English, "You truth. They listen and they will know it."

"Thanks Maria, you have been such a gem" Ianto smiled at her and she smiled shyly at the lovely man who had come into their lives and changed everything.

"For you I be whatever" she said happily.

"You are perfect, that's what you are" Ianto smiled, the tension leaving as he looked at his precious little stars. "Awww, you awake mister?"

Boe grinned as hands slid around his little body and he was soon on that shoulder that felt so nice.

"Spit bit!" Maria demanded, shoving a cloth at him and Ianto smiled as he lifted the baby for a cloth to protect the suit to slid under his wee cheek.

"Ready?" Jack asked softly, "Come on, let's go brave the press."

Ianto sighed as he nodded and they stepped from the lawyer's chambers into the throng of waiting paparazzi who went insane when they saw a little dollop sleepily blinking at them on his Tadda's shoulder and his Dadda's arm around them was protective, his little angelic face a mirror image to the man steering his family along.

Finally, they got to see one of the hidden twins and Ianto knew their photos would be everywhere, hopefully the court case pushed to the back as they gushed over Jack's little boy.

"Move or I put wheels over you" Maria warned as she pushed the sleeping princess, regal in her walk as she knew they were righteous here.

Soon they spilled into the court room and the court security pushed the cameras out, sans those who had permission to be there.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked softly as Ianto settled with the baby still held tightly.

"As soon as we can go hide, yeah" Ianto sighed.

The judge entered and he looked over at the couple, then approached to see if they were ready and indicated the rooms they would wait in until called, then also assured them that once they had given evidence they could stay in the court or go to a room together.

There was silence as the judge gently removed the baby from Ianto's shoulder and looked at Jack's wee doppelganger, his face softening as the baby smiled at him.

"Oh he likes you" Ianto gushed happily, "He is selective."

"May I see the little girl?" he asked as he handed him back, "Ah. Daisy right?"

Jack proudly pulled back the cover and the judge saw Ianto's darling, the little nose and mouth unmistakable, even as she wrinkled said nose and shifted.

"Ahhh, cover her up, we mustn't wake her just because of this silly nonsense" he crooned, "Sleep is so important at this age, they grow so quick."

"Yeah, tell me about it" Ianto smiled, "Boe here didn't fit his wee pants. I had a little conniption until I found another pair that matched his top. See?"

Ianto held him out and the top said 'I'm with her' in blue letters making the judge laugh softly as he had already read the 'I'm with him' on her top in pink.

"Right, let's get this show on the road" the judge said as he moved to the bench and Ianto and Jack headed for their respective rooms.

Ianto was called last, seeing Jack already seated by Owen and he wondered why he hadn't come back to him than wondered what had been said to make his face so set in that scowl.

He settled in the stand and wished he still had a baby to cling to, something to occupy his hands that would not stay folded in his lap

"Mr Harkness-Jones, as there are two of you may I call you Ianto for the record?" the Judge asked and Ianto nodded, "That gentleman over there next to Mrs Cooper-Harkness…"

"Cooper" Ianto said calmly, "She was never hyphenated; all documents were always just Cooper. She didn't start calling herself that until after the divorce, always confused me."

"Ah, I see" the Judge looked to the lawyer sitting next to Gwen, "Is this true Mr Sargens? Have I been addressing her incorrectly?"

"Er…her name during her employment, due to legal ramifications…."

"NAME!" the judge demanded.

"Cooper."

"Right, please amend all records to show that she does not have the Harkness name attached Thank you" the Judge leaned over as he spoke to the stenographer and other staff, then settled again, "Right, Ianto. Thank you for clearing that up, nice that you do have his name."

"We share everything" Ianto said with a gentle smile, "Jack was never the issue here. I always intended to complete the contract until the …mishap."

"Yes, we have heard from your husband, let's hear your story and we can sort this out."

Ianto smiled and began to talk, his edidic memory making people start as he dictated dates, times, even the clothing worn with such clarity that there could be no doubt that he was telling the truth.

Jack relaxed as he saw Ianto's calm continuing and he only hoped the lawyer didn't tear him down.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Sargens stood, his face smug as he approached, "Ianto. May I also call you Ianto? Good. Is it not true that you did not complete a previous contract?"

Ianto blinked as he realised where this was going and his lawyer stood wearily, "You honour, the details of that case are closed and sealed."

"Yes, I agree" the Judge frowned, well aware of the unfortunate circumstances of the miscarriage.

"Your honour I am seeking to prove his inability to follow through on a promise to…"

"Your honour" their lawyer called out again.

"Mr Sargens, are you really going to challenge me?" the Judge asked firmly, "Do not push the limits here, this case is already on thin ice."

"Really it has no bearing" Ianto said calmly, "He never tried to kill me, he was trying to kill the child and in the end he was dead as well. Gwen might have also been trying to harm the babies but she is not connected to that family so unless you wish to prove everyone is out to get me I don't see how I can help with that."

Sniggering started and died as the Judge cleared his throat.

"Ianto, you don't like Ms Cooper, do you?"

Ianto blinked, then frowned, "Actually I did at first. My diary excerpts show I did. You have them, you subpoenaed that right? I wanted this to work, it wasn't until she trapped me in the house that I realised she was not what she seemed."

"Did she chain you?" he scoffed, "Seems chains are not something…."

"Your honour" their lawyer called out with his arms wide, "That case again?"

"Mr Sargens!" the Judge thundered, "Stop pushing me."

Ianto cleared his throat and then sighed softly, "Gwen was lovely, seemed slightly uncomfortable and I put it done to being nervous person. I heard her speak harshly to staff, I saw that she was tired, overworked maybe. I liked her, worried about her. Then she took my panic button, any way of contacting help and refused to let me leave the house. I call that an imprisonment. After I called that a breach, I lawfully removed my children and severed all rights from them both. Jack came to me as a concerned man, fully acknowledging they were not his anymore and it was only after he started fussing on me that we both really met. Now I have no air except for what he breathes with me. Gwen tried to take those children from me. Not him, not us…me. They are mine. The paperwork now had them identified as ours after their birth, as they were born and identified sans divorce she had no claim. Then began the harassment, the attack in chambers in this very building, then it came out that she had …er…fudged things to try and get her way."

"So you still maintain that these children are not hers?"

"The DNA proves it" Ianto frowned, "She has never provided so much as a bootie for them, why would she have any claim? Jack and I made these babies, I grew them and he nurtures us now. End of."

Jack's chest swelled as he heard the love and stubbornness showing, "She tried to harm me, harm my babies and in the end she only harmed herself. Now I only pity her for her wrong choices."

Gwen snorted loudly and sneered at him, "I don't need your pity ya bloody poof."

Ianto blinked and then canted his head, "You had a girlfriend in middle school called Mary. The sexual relationship was your first so technically you are a 'poof' too."

She gaped.

"Don't forget Gwen, I researched you both before agreeing to meet." He smiled at her, "You were clever, but not that clever."

Silence.

Ianto adjusted his trousers and looked back at Sargens.

He turned to the judge, "May I go sit with my husband now your honour?"

The judge watched Sargen shuffle papers and nodded, Ianto went to rise.

"I'm not finished" Sargen barked without looking up.

"I think you are" the judge replied, "This farce has gone on long enough. Ms Cooper is not taking the stand I believe, so I will retire to think this over."

Sargen looked up with shock, "But…but…my closing."

"If I see a case here" Sargen sighed, "The only case I see is the criminal case against her. As far as I can see you have done nothing to prove or disprove that as you have focused in the reason behind her venom which was not part of this case as all."

"But…it shows she was not in her right mind…the psychologist to talk about baby blues…."

"She was never pregnant" the judge roared, "Are you needing some time to read the bloody charges?"

Gwen had handled him as she handled everyone and now she sat with the cold truth in the fact she had been remiss. She had not addressed her own actions. Her hope in making Ianto a sensational mess had backfired and as he walked calmly to Jack and smiled sweetly she knew she was done, her roar as she leapt for him echoing as her fingers swiped at his face.

Tosh's fist was a second too slow, Jack's satisfaction at finally closing the bitch's mouth obvious as she lay on the floor writhing in pain, holding her jaw as he stood between her and Ianto shaking his hand.

Gods he had never hit a woman but for her he made an exception.

She was not even human to him after all.


	17. Chapter 17

17

The press had gone mad over the photos, especially as Jack carried his wee princess in his arms as they walked down the steps triumphantly, both babies alert and holding their little heads up to blink adoringly at the cameras.

Gwen was a laughing stock. Guilty on the charge of threatening to kill, child endangerment causing harm, attempted kidnapping and Ianto's personal favourite, unlawful imprisonment. The babies were legally acknowledged as Ianto and Jack's with Gwen having no legal or moral ownership and she was dragged off screaming with rage to await sentencing.

The twins got the name "The Minis" and Maria had to buy a second scrap book for her lovely little childrens. Her wee Screpptols. In all the jobs she had undertaken since resettling on this planet, she had never known this level of affection and as she looked at a rare shot of her with them, Ianto's hand gently placed on her shoulder as he looked down at her she read the caption 'Foreign Nanny given permanent residency as the Harkness-Jones family claim her as a family member by proxy under the Third Settlement Treaty with the five planets.'

"Maria?" Ianto was calling softly, meaning there was a baby as well and she rose eagerly to greet him. She opened her door and stepped to one side, noting his hesitation and polite 'thank you' as he entered her personal realm.

She was a Scretip. An alien being that was humanoid in appearance but definitely different under her clothing and as Ianto turned to smile at her the second set of arms usually hidden in the folds of her tunic reached for the baby that they were assigned to.

Ianto delivered Boe and sat, looking at the scrapbooks.

"Wow, I had no idea there were so many Maria love" he smiled as he pulled the first one around to look, "I was just saying to Jack that the proofs from the wedding are back, I was wondering if you wanted to come look too. Some good shots of you with the younglings apparently. You can say which pictures you would like for your album and we can include them in the initial picks then. You do want your own album, right?"

"Oh! Lovely, yes!" she gushed happily as she settled in her nest, "It was a lovely day."

"I also noted your delight in some of the glassware. I know you like glass. It would be a shame for them to waste away in the attic, anything from the table settings and such you liked, you should snavel while the boxes are still open in the spare room. Tosh has selected the bits for her wedding, you take whatever else you need for your nest to shine." Ianto offered, "Awww, look. My wee girl is eating you like a vampire here. Such a minx that one."

"Yes, she strong" Maria agreed happily, her little boy now sleepy as she rocked him and her other arms reached for a toy to offer, "Where her?"

"Owen is here, arrived a wee while ago for Jack to help him with his speech, of course it turned into a baby love fest with the princess" Ianto said as he flicked a page and crooned some more, "I was thinking, do you want a new outfit for their wedding? I know I asked at the beginning of things but now you might have had time to consider. I would love it if you and the babans matched for the photos. All of us matching, one big family."

Family.

She felt herself swell with delight as he included her without a second thought, this lovely one who had changed her life, "Yes. I have one to match the grubs. Ta."

"OK" Ianto nodded and then he rose, "You want to give him back?"

"No" she said with a growl, all four arms clutching at the baby and Ianto laughed.

"Ah well, seems he is happy with the decision too" Ianto pointed out as the baby looked adoringly up at his nanny, a wee gummy smile for her, "You know…you are his mama, right? Jack and I are his males so in his wee world, you are the female. The Mama one. You teach him things we can't, you are a good person and I hope you know how happy I am that you are part of this …hive."

He left and she sat for a long time cuddling the wee prince, her heart overflowing with emotion as he said such things as she had never thought she might hear. She looked down at her little charge and smiled, her unnaturally large eyes blinking as he smiled up at her again.

She loved this family, loved these little grubs and was overwhelmed that she was considered hive.

Whether he had known it or not, Ianto had just cemented her place in their house.

She looked around her living quarters, the spacious rooms for her own use and thanked her gods. Her space was like a house in itself, all hers. Every wall had photos of them on them, the babies, the men, rare ones of her with them.

Maria was no longer a refugee from a war torn planet.

She was an Earthling now.

The certificate of residency on the wall that proclaimed her Maria Harkness-Jones said so.

Ianto had hung it for her himself.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Tosh was nervous, her wedding so close to Ianto's and now it was so close she could taste it.

Literally.

"And this one is another chocolate, from the Hebradil Sector" the baker was gushing as Ianto took a bite and is eyes widened.

"Er… surprisingly sour" he finally choked out.

"I can't believe you and Jack have been married a full three months" she said softly as she watched Ianto swill the milk in his mouth to relieve the taste of the cake, "An old married couple."

Ianto smiled happily as he nodded, thankful that at least these wedding photos would not have a black eye involved, then he reached out to tap the table.

"Thinking of black eyes?" she giggled as she guessed his sudden action and he nodded.

"I saw Maria's dress, so pretty" she said as she waved away something that looked like it was bleeding, "She is so excited to be at your family table."

"I never thought at our wedding, she was just there with the babans. She sat with you but there was no fuss. This is her first outing with our name, the certificate came ya know."

"Yes, she showed me a photo of it in her phone, so proud" she giggled, "Her screen saver is a shot of the babies cuddling."

"She was a mother, lost her hatchlings in the war" Ianto said softly, "Mine are all she has now. She never speaks of them but I know it hurts."

"She's never said anything" Tosh said with shock.

"Why would she" Ianto asked with his natural logic.

"So" Tosh decided to change the subject, "That apple green tie…with the charcoal suit with matching apple green pin stripes?"

"Oh gods, I found this pale green shirt, almost white but the tie next to it pulls a pearly green though. Matched the dress material for the girls." Ianto said happily and she blinked before realising he meant Rose, Daisy and Maria.

Speaking of Rose "Is Rose coming too?"

"She got the invite and wants to come, she is still trying to shuffle her classes" he nodded, "I think she will be here tomorrow morning. She is dying to get her hands on Rosie, vid-com is never enough is it."

"And Jack?"

"Will match me but a charcoal suit, no pin stripe, a deep green tie and white shirt. There is a sweet little green apple tie pin I picked up, the only pop apart from his kerchief that will match the pin. He's Jack, he only needs a spec."

"So handsome, and wee Boe will match him" she grinned, "But your apple green shirt?"

"Yes" Ianto smiled, "To match her skirts."

"Awwww, Maria will be beside herself" Tosh giggled, "So much to fuss over and keep clean."

"I have to make sure I get plenty of pictures of her with the babans, her photo albums are her prize possessions." Ianto accepted a white cake and he sniffed it. Tosh noticed that he liked to sniff things and she found it cute the way his wee button nose twitched.

"So. What are you getting us?" she prodded.

"I thought of a goat but you don't have room" Ianto deadpanned and she huffed.

"Arsehat!"

"Twat"

They giggled and then Ianto pouted, "Twypsn"

She turned to see Owen struggling through the door with a baby capsule and started to giggle her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up chuckles" Owen huffed, "Wee buggers wouldn't have their bot-bots. Knew we wanted to go out. Yes, you are little beggars, yes you are, yes!"

Daisy laughed up at her lovely uncle and waved energetically to show she was a wee begger, yes.

Jack entered with his usual flare, like the door wasn't there and Owen scowled "How the fuck does he do that."

"It's the coat" Ianto told him with wide eyes, "Ever notice how it clears the way? Magical."

"Eh?"

"What's that?" Jack sat and placed a sleeping Bow on a chair.

"You coat is magical" Ianto pointed and Jack looked at him, then turned to Owen.

"It's a secret."

"What?"

"My grandfather was a mage" Jack nodded, "This coat belonged to his master and when he died my grandfather stole it. It's magical. Like…alive."

Owen's eyes slid to the coat and Jack snorted, then coughed.

"Fuckers" Owen huffed then squeaked as Tosh slapped him. "Ow, sorry, but they were having me on again!"

"You asked for it" she giggled softly, "Magical coat indeed."

"Well, it's brought him to me every time I wanted him" Ianto shrugged, "I wish he were here, then the coat whooshes him in. Magical I tell ya."

They all laughed as Jack patted his lovely man's knee and watched as Owen and Tosh fussed over the babies.

He and Ianto had talked it over.

They had agreed.

Ianto removed an envelope and slid it across the table, "Here's ya gift."

"Wow! An envelope" Owen gushed as Tosh picked it up and opened it with her fingers to peer in, then she slammed it shut and held it to her chest as she stared at Ianto with shock.

"What is it?" Owen frowned, "Jack was telling the truth in the car about the fucking goat wasn't he. Bastard."

Seems they had talked about things.


	19. Chapter 19

19

"Owen" she gasped, then burst into tears.

Owen took the envelope and removed the papers, opening them and freezing as he stared long and hard at a familiar looking contract.

"You can never afford one" Ianto said softly, "Jack and I talked it over and you need one but you still have rebuilding to do and it will be years before you can afford to hire a womb."

"Oh goddess on a donkey" Owen sobbed as he looked at the Surrogacy Papers.

"Ianto and I know what great parents you will be, we all know what a great Dam he is" Jack added, "As much as it will pain me to watch it grow, fall in love and give it away I won't be really. It will be with you and still ours too. Like the twins are yours."

"Jack was afraid he would bond to it, I set him straight" Ianto smiled, "I told him, 'of course you will ya twat' and I have to do this."

"I …I don't know what to say" Tosh said as she struggled to remain calm.

"You say 'Thank You' pop it in your bag and we order dessert" Ianto told her, reaching out to pat her hand and she seized his hand in a vicelike grip, "Are you sure? I mean…I know what a big thing this is for you. You said no more."

"I said no more clients" Ianto smiled, "You are family. I said I wanted my family now. I want a nice wee gap between the twins and the next one for us, maybe a couple of years before we try again. Why not one in between for you? This wouldn't be a job, this would be my niece or nephew, like Mimi. Come on, you know it makes sense. All you've done for me…for us. This one little thing in return."

"Little" Owen finally croaked out, not even trying to hide his emotions as tears started to roll down his cheeks and he puffed his chest out as he tried to maintain some sort of control, "Is that a dig at me coz ya know, I ain't that little!"

Jack started to laugh as he waved his hands about and Ianto popped his fingers into his ears and started making a silly nose as Tosh slapped at Owen, then pulled him to her, his head resting on her chest as we wept.

"Owen you saved my life" Ianto said softly, "More than once, you saved my babies and now I can repay you by giving you another life to fuss over. It was a no brainer."

"I will admit I was the bug bear" Jack smiled, "I worried about him, the baby, us…was spinning until I remembered how much I love you both. Silly. This baby will be ours. All of ours. My twins will grow up with a cousin that is their best friend. Like Ianto said, a gap between ours is good, I was so overwhelmed to even think he might give me another one day. Ianto has a gift. A rare, wonderful gift and he feels it's his calling to provide. Who am I to stand there and act like he is my property, like I have ownership of his body. Besides, you know how sexy he is with a wee bump."

"Cariad!" Ianto slapped at him, completely scandalized and they all laughed and Owen was the one to stick fingers in his ears.

"I am so looking forward to it" Ianto told them, "A little Towen."

Jack roared with mirth as Owen frowned and Tosh slapped.

Once Ianto rose and went to the loo Tosh leaned forward to hook Jack's hand, "Thank you. I know how precious he is, I know how important he is. To let us have a piece of him…thank you Jack."

"I fell in love with him because of his huge heart, how can I possibly think to contain it?" Jack sighed happily, "He is wonderful, isn't he."

"Oh goddess" Tosh looked at the envelope again, still unable to comprehend the level of expense Ianto had just waived as well, a Dam of his calibre worth over a year's wages from both of them.

"You are family" Jack assured them, "This is what we do. You made us who we are now, you gave us everything. Without you then…gods, I would have lost everything. Look at my life now."

"I am so …I want to scream, cry, laugh, burp" Tosh said as Owen nodded happily, "I can't wait to start the nursery. Oh gods, I'm gonna cry."

Owen shushed her as Ianto started back and he sat facing Jack, unaware of Tosh's overload, "Cariad. They have a melted chocolate one. I ordered it for a taste. And one with a red syrup as well."

"Sounds wonderful love" Jack assured him as Tosh got control of herself and smiled, watching Ianto light up as more cake arrived.

Gods, he was not going to sleep tonight, thank the gods he wasn't breastfeeding.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Tosh looked like a little doll, her pale skin iridescent as she walked down the aisle with her green and gold veil running along the floor as a train.

Owen smiled happily as he held out his hand and then they turned to face their Sharman.

"So begins the third binding" the man said imperiously as Ianto sat thankfully on the chair provided as Boe began to fuss in his arms.

Ianto clucked softly and nuzzled the baby back to sleep and there were more eyes on tem than the couple bonding, even the two of them turning to watch as a little snore could be heard.

"Sorry everyone" Ianto said softly to the crowd, "He has a wee bit of a tummy today. I think he knows how nervous I am. His sister couldn't care less."

He nodded as he spoke and everyone watched Maria move towards Ianto with the limp little girl who was more floppy that a sleeping cat in her many arms.

"It's OK" Ianto said to her softly, "He's no bother, thank you Maria dear."

He gushed happily as she retreated with her wee girl and Ianto adjusted his grip on the snoring baby.

Ianto rose for the lighting of the candle and the baby was passed between them all with soft giggles as he snorted and snorted over the microphone then a solid grunt as he opened one eye to look up as the Sharman managed to get hold of him, old fingers deftly blessing the child's face before Ianto could snatch him back and Jack watched Ianto's frown flicker before fading.

As they entered the reception area Jack turned to Ianto and whispered, "What was that? He wanted to bless our babies."

"I do not believe in that mumbo jumbo" Ianto replied with mild annoyance.

"Well…maybe I do!" Jack replied and Ianto snorted softly as he reminded Jack that there hadn't been any evident in their own ceremony.

Jack stopped walking and looked at him, "Look, I know it's not your thing so I didn't make a thing of it. Just because I respect your Paganism don't think I don't deserve the same respect for my own beliefs."

Ianto was surprised by the firm words as Jack scoped the baby from Ianto's arms and strode off towards the banquet table and he was about to follow when he realised Jack was saying he had bonded to Ianto without his preferred religion represented. For some reason it struck a cord and he found himself fleeing the room and heading for their own room booked at the venue for the evening.

He didn't know why but he felt silly all of a sudden as he sat on the edge of the bed and wondered if the vows had meant anything to Jack or where they just spoken because they were what was required? As much as he would have felt weird with someone blessing them, his last Sharman being the father-in-law of a madman, he would have accepted Jack's religions preference.

The door opened and Ianto thought it was Jack, turning to speak and seeing Maria instead with two sleepy grizzle bags. Gods, he had forgotten his babies. He rushed to take one and soon they were changed and settled with each getting a much needed bottle.

"Mister looking for you" she told him gently, seeing that he was fluffed about something.

"Gods. The speeches" Ianto sighed, "Yeah, I will go back down in a sec. Just needed to change. This shirt feels funny."

Ianto changed out of the traditional coloured shirt with the long flowing pirate sleeves for a more contemporary shirt of a slightly paler tone and then he left off the jacket, pulling on a waistcoat with a deep forest green silk backing instead.

"Pretty" Maria observed of her handsome boy.

"Thank you Mama Maria" he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek and she smiled as she watched him leave, wondering why he had been up here really. Then she registered what he had called her. Her heart was overflowing with delight.

Ianto entered the dining hall as Jack stood to give the first speech, his eyes finding him and he smiled softly as he opened the sheet of paper.

"Today we celebrate the final and completed bonding of to dear friends…family. Tosh and Owen are more than friends, they have cemented a place in my family forever, the godparents to my twins and a brother and sister to me. I thank the gods for the gifts they have given me. For my family" Jack raised his glass on the last word and everyone raised theirs in return.

Jack sat and it was Ianto's turn, his sheet of paper still in his pocket but he chose to leave it there, a different speech now forming as he smiled softly at those watching him intently. He sighed softly and loked donw at his glass, then spoke to the hushed hall.

"Bonding to someone is more than exchanging vows, rings or promises. Bonding to someone is accepting a piece of them in return for a piece you give away, your hearts unable to beat unless it is whole. Their part filling the void in your own. Like planting a garden where your plants must be companion plants so the fruit can flourish." Ianto swallowed as the rapt audience watched "Honesty is the most important tool in maintaining the garden. Tears can sour the soil, happy sunshine can feed as must as lustful…well…"

Some soft laughter as Ianto blushed, then he sobered, "But if the garden had been built on a lie, a half-truth or hidden secret the fruit will never feed the hunger of your needs."

Jack leaned back as he watched Ianto straighten and look over those assembled, "Never forget to say what you think, feel or want. Never be disappointed if your bond mate doesn't know it already. Never forget to ask what they think, feel or want too. In the end the fruit can only be enjoyed together. And when it is…."

Ianto cleared his throat and shifted his feet, Jack now frowning s he knew the next part and he now wondered why Ianto was holding it back, then Ianto sighed softly and said it. "If it is pure of heart, it will sustain you eternally."

As people cheered and raised their glasses Ianto sat, pausing before raising his own.

Jack did not hear the rest of the speeches, watching his bond mate chew on something.

He seemed upset.

.

.

.

.

Error Type 1

* * *

An error has occurred while processing your request.

Please email this error message in full to support .

All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.

* * *

feadc91bd4a6b5e923d7e4199a7bf0aa  
:70  
/story/story_edit_ ?storyid=12464732 2017-05-05 13:36:22

.

.

I get this message with every post I make...every bloody day. I wish FF could get their act together.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto slid from the function and went up to the room where Maria was drying the babies.

"Ah…bum. I missed the bath?" he sighed, "Oh well, hand one over for PJ time."

He knelt and crooned as he dressed his wee Rose and watched her eyelids sag with fatigue. He was lifting her to wrap her in her favourite blanket when Jack entered, speaking as he closed the door, "I turned around and you were gone. You didn't think to tell me you were sloping off?"

Ianto's hands stilled for a moment and he turned to look at Jack, and then frowned as Maria scooped up the babies, "I go to next room and sleeps."

"But, their last bottles" Ianto protested.

"No good with sour milk" she said as she shot from the room and Ianto sat on the bed morosely as he could only agree.

"Ianto? What's going on?" Jack sat and folded his legs, "Why were you chewing on that speech? You knew it backwards."

"I knew the words, but my inclination to say them may have changed" Ianto replied, "I was a bit confused by your words to me before the speeches and it influenced my belief in them for a moment or two."

Jack blinked and then huffed, "What words."

"You called me a Pagan. You said you had placed your own religious beliefs aside for me and my own beliefs" Ianto said as he folded the clothes from the babies, "You made it sound like I chose my religion and scoffed yours or something."

"I did not!" Jack defended and then he considered, "Did I?"

"The contract that I was unable to fulfil" Ianto said, then rose to wring his hands, "You ever wonder about that?"

"Yes" Jack admitted.

"Then you need to know that the money came from your preferred church" Ianto said, anger now starting, "The father was a Sharman, his money paid for the contract. He stood over me with a gun to my head as he demanded I not abort the child. Like I could stop the miscarriage. He prayed over me, ranted like a madman. It took four officers to pull him from the room so they could save me. I would never besmirch your choice of religion, or deny our children the choice in their own spiritual journey but don't you ever imply that you have to…to…lower your standards just for me."

Jack blinked.

Ianto was now placing the baby clothes in the bag for the laundry, his actions stilted to show both rage and upset.

"That wasn't in the file" Jack said and then his brain caught up to the statement as Ianto froze and slowly turned to face him.

"What file?"

Jack knew he was wrong and he could only shrug as he admitted to getting the file off Owen, then he cringed as he placed their friend into the mix, Ianto' anger now almost boiling as his face started to turn red.

"He was worried, he wanted me to go gently, he wanted to protect you, to tell me to treat you…"

Ianto was striding down the hallway, the door slamming back as he fled the room and as he stalked towards a quiet spot to think he saw Owen ahead, laughing with someone. Ianto knew he would unleash so he changed course and Owen looked up in time to see Ianto slam into a door, then struggle through and his gaze followed Ianto's retreating figure through the shrubbery into the gardens of the venue.

Jack came flying into the room and Owen pointed at the door, Jack grimacing and following into the dark.

"Ianto" Jack called, trying to see where he was going, then a grunt of pain to his left and he pushed through some shrubbery to find Ianto sitting on the ground with his ankle caught in a tree root.

"Gods, are you OK?"

"Gods?" Ianto snarked, "You don't have to say that. You can say Goddess ya know!"

"Really? We are really going to have a marital spat over religion?" Jack asked sadly.

"Do you think that is what is pissing me off to the point of wanting to smash your fucking head through the wall?" Ianto snarled, then he flopped back into the ground. "Just when we were getting somewhere nice."

"I'm sorry" Jack said sadly, "I needed to understand, to know. I craved to know everything about you, including the bad bits. I feel….like…I will never know enough"

"You could have asked." Ianto huffed.

"Please don't be angry with Owen, I was as demanding as I always am" Jack begged, "Please love. He loves you so much."

"I know" Ianto stared up at the stars above them. "I hate what that contract took from me, so much gone."

"Ianto, I won't say it doesn't matter but…" Jakc took Ianto's hands and loked into his face in the moonlight, rubbing the knuckled with his thumbs, "You said it back in there. Take what you need of my heart to fill the bits missing from yours. Take anything everything. I would cut it from my vhst for you if you need it."

"Oh Cariad" Ianot sighed as he leaned into his arms and Jack clung to him with relief, "I don't know how you manage it. You can go from arsehole to Saint with just a few words."

"Truths" Jakc whispered with a gentle squeeze, "A few truths. I will never lie, I promise."

"And I will always forgive you."

"And I will forgive meself…eventually." Jack snorted, "Gods AND Goddess, I am a fool around you. You make me so flutstered, even after this time together I am still a silly school boy."

Ianto started to giggle, "I have an image of you in a school boy's uniform now, bastard!"

They sat in the dark giggling in the bushes.

Two fools in love.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Jack was working hard to make up for their spat and Ianto was touched at the little things.

Changing a diaper or fetching his book before he asked. Slippers ready by the bed and fresh fruit salad at the breakfast table Jack had made himself. The bath drawn when he entered the bathroom and the robe laying across the heated towel rack while the towel laid within reach on the chair by the bath.

They might be little things but they spoke volumes of his husband's affections.

The wedding had been a crossroad in their relationship and they had weathered the storm. Thank the gods. They now spoke freely about their thoughts, not afraid of confrontation or confusion as they planned their days and made sure there was time for connection throughout. It was as though they were moving in unison even when in separate rooms and Tosh was the first to notice.

"You and Jack are happier than ever" she said as she watched Ianto adjust his chair by the fire before sitting, his face flushed from greeting her with glee.

"Yeah, we are" he smiled softly, his face becoming wistful, "We have finally fully bonded."

"I am glad for you. Both of you, so happy together" she sighed, "Where are the babies?"

"With their Nanny" Ianto smiled, "She will bring them out soon, got some new outfits she wanted to try on them. I swear she spends all her money on them, I keep scolding her and saying we are happy to give her spending money for them but she loves to provide. It's in her nature to."

"Owen and I have started the injections" she grimaced, the boosters needed for her egg production over the next few months a horrible subject but one she knew Ianto was waiting for. Although her eggs were impure, the added DNA of Ianto would replace the little markers needed.

"Good. A splotch of you, a splash of Owen and that added spark of me so it catches inside me" Ianto grinned, "With the three of us it will be such a clever wee sausage."

She grinned, bringing the conversation back to her starting subject, "And Jack? He is still OK?"

"Yes. He is actually getting excited for you now, talking about play dates with our children" Ianto gushed, "He called himself Uncle Jack so I think he is trying really hard to view this as your baby from the get-go. He will still become attached, that's a given but not that bad because you know it means sleepovers will not be a problem."

Tosh laughed softly, then sat up as the door opened and Jack came in, "Ta-da. Green tea. Yan has been showing me how to. Hope I got it right. Love? Want a foot stool for your ankle?"

"Yes please Cariad" Ianto smiled back and Jack leaned in for a kiss, then gently slid the foot under a small footstool, his hands soothingly rubbing before he rose.

"Now if you will excuse me, Maria has another parcel arrived and it's kinda heavy. She wouldn't buy them anything too big, would she?" Jack frowned, "I think we need to increase her allowance or she will have no money."

"And she will have more to spend on them?" Ianto asked with a snort.

"Ah. She will" Jack sighed.

"Credit card?" Tosh interrupted, "The babies can have their own charge account? Maria can handle it? Tell her their allowances are on it? Then she will spend money she thinks is for them?"

"Genius!" Ianto crowed as he pointed at her, "Gods! Genius over here!"

"Will she believe it?" Jack frowned deeper.

"You can get them personalised right? We will get the twins on it, their wee happy faces and tell her it is a baby bank. The money is their spending money. She might leave her own alone. Maybe another card with her picture on it? Money for her? Explain that it is part of our jobs as her guardians to provide for her as well? If she had no money we have failed or something? That race is big on winning."

"Point!" Jack crowed, "You're right. They are sticklers for rules. Yes. Gods. Which picture, I have so many."

Jack flounced off to go through the albums for just the right pictures as Tosh giggled.

"He is such a wife" Ianto nodded happily, "He will narrow it down to three of four and then ask me with this little nervous jiggle as I examine them. Will know the one he secretly wants because he will go still each time I look at it. So cute. He does it with every photo session. So sweet. The ones he wants to frame are always so obvious. He is so lovely"

Tosh smiled as she watched Ianto go all gooey.

"I thought your ankle was feeling better, you didn't seem to be limping?" she asked.

Ianto waved a hand, "He likes to fuss. Better a foot stool than a blanket across me lap like I'm ninety. Think this is bad? Wait until you see him fussing on me while I am preggers for you. He smothers so sweetly."

Tosh laughed happily as she settled to pour the perfectly seeped tea.

They were both such sweet brotherlings to her.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Ianto was in a mood.

He knew it was just a funk and had tried to warm his husband that the hormonal imbalances he would suffer as he started his own medical regime to prepare for the pregnancy would take a roll but Jack just kept saying that it would all be fine.

Owen watched Ianto's jaw clench as he sat waiting for the latest bloods to come back and Jack was flitting about the office like a humming birds, each picture on the wall engaging.

"All these babies, you delivered all of them" Jack sighed happily, "What a wonderful job. Such rare little gems and you've touched them all."

Owen smiled as he looked at his bragging wall, "They're not all up there, some didn't want their child displayed, so add about twenty more."

"Really?" Jack turned to look at him, "Why would someone not want to brag?"

"Because they gave them away" Ianto said flatly, "Didn't want to see them next visit and be reminded?"

"Oh" Jack blinked, not getting the warning and turned back to the wall again, "I wonder if I can pick all of yours."

Ianto frowned at his back and Owen rose, "They aren't up there Jack. Ianto's are on this withheld list."

"Really?" Jack snorted, "Ours are here though, right? Where are they?"

Ianto sighed as he rose and began to pace, Owen pointing out the twins as Jack gushed happily, saying they were the sweetest of them all of course and Ianto felt his blood starting to boil, "Owen, I need the balcony for a sec."

Ianto stepped out onto the pristine balcony and closed the door, then let loose a mouthful of profanities, the monologue he had been holding back bubbling out.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto do some sort of interpretive dance, his arms flapping around and he seemed to be talking to someone, "Is this part of that 'baby brain' he warned me about?"

"Look. The next couple of months our spouses are going to go a bit nuts as their hormones adjust, Ianto always has mood swings" Owen explained, "Right now he is venting. That balcony is sound proofed and he likes to vomit his anger out there."

"Did I do something?" Jack was starting to comprehend.

"The babies. He hates talking about that wall because his babies are not up there" Owen explained, "Part of the contract states that he has no claims to the babies once it's complete. Because of that I cannot put them on the wall because they cease to be his, ergo they cease to be mine."

"Ah"

"I bet he's started looking at his wardrobe too" Owen smiled, "He will start moving his favourite things to the back so they don't stretch from the bump."

"Like a positive affirmation? It is going to work because I know it will kinda thing?" Jack asked, "If he acts like it will take then it will?"

"That's his theory" Owen nodded, "He will talk like it's already happened and then it will all go smoothly? And when it doesn't work?"

"More balcony talks" Owen flicked his head, "Then he will have a few weepy days and start again. He will cycle like that. Happy, sad, happy. Important to be supportive while not making a thing of it. He's used to being alone for this, it will be a big adjustment to do it while in a family. If he forgets and lets rip in a room just leave. OK? Leave quickly and pretend you never noticed, right? Ianto gets so upset when he has one of those flip outs."

"I think it's cute" Jack grinned, "He is so sweet, I can't get enough."

"What?" Ianto asked as he stepped back through the door, his face flushed from the cool air, "Can't get enough what?"

"Of you" Jack smiled as he pulled him into a hug, "I can never get enough of you, my beautiful, perfect mate. I might explode from it all."

Ianto's face softened and he clung to Jack, laying his head on his shoulder and sighing softly.

"I especially love the way you look right now" Jack whispered, "You look so edible. I want to smother you in chocolate sauce and then lick it off."

Ianto blushed and hugged him tighter.

"And when that bump comes I will want to touch you all the time and show the world how sweet you are, so sweet you are addictive." Jack assured him, the words just right to soothe and calm as Jack rocked him.

"Sorry Cariad, I'm just…just…"

"wonderful" Jack finished for him, "Perfect? Mine?"

Ianto sighed happily.

Jack was just what he needed.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Ianto felt better today and his babans looked so sweet in their matching romper suits as they wriggled on the floor like chubby wee fish, their Nanny watching calmly from the sidelines.

"So sweet" Ianto sighed out loud, "I love their wee fingers, look at the dimples in heir wee fists. Awwww, and their knees."

"You hold?" she offered and Ianto shook his head, explaining that he was happy to watch them together.

Jack entered, "Hey love. How are you feeling?"

"Brilliant" Ianto said happily, "Hungry too."

"Good, the table is being set now," Jack grinned, "Are these two coming along?"

"I ate already" Maria said softly, "They happy in sun patch like wee kitties. Go, have connection."

Ianto smiled at her misuse of words, leaning in to kiss her cheek lovingly, "Ah Maria. You are a wonderful Mama to me."

She sat happily, basking the warmth of her owns suns, both of them handsome as they walked from the room to have a bite to eat, she felt so lucky.

Jack helped Ianto settle and then sat so he could hold his hand.

"Cariad, I may need to sip the water with my meal" Ianto said softly and Jack shrugged.

"Then I shall lift it to your lips my love" he sighed and Ianto laughed at his silly husband.

Ianto and Jack ate with clasped hands, Ianto managing to put his fork down so he could lift his glass, Jack pouting each time as he bemoaned his mate's lack of trust in his drink providing abilities.

"Tosh and Owen will be here soon," Ianto said once he was finished eating, "Owen is bringing the portable scanner to check our little gift."

"Ah" Jack gushed, "Sweet. They will bring those pastries?"

"Stop it" Ianto scolded, "You and Owen eat too many, you will may yourselves sick one day."

"But the cream will not keep" Jack defended with wide eyes, the shifting of them showing he was fully aware of his gluttony.

"Well, you need to work off some of those pastries before they even get here" Ianto said happily, "Why not take a walk around the garden with me, help all this settle so the scan is as clear as I can get it. I need to empty the old bladder again too."

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" Jack asked as they walked and Ianto smiled.

"A girl" Ianto said after a while, "Well, it depends I guess. If it all goes well today then we can do the implantation."

"Today?" Jack stopped walking.

"No" Ianto laughed, "We have to go to the clinic for it but if it all looks ready we can do it this week, maybe Friday so I can have the weekend of quiet for my body to take. After the twins I want to give myself as much as I can by way of patience."

"I can't wait" Jack gushed, "Owen is bricking it, I bet."

Ianto smiled as he squeezed the hand helping him rise to walk the gardens, the attentiveness almost cloying but Ianto knew this would happen, expected it and was touched that Jack was already showing his worth with the baby not even placed yet.

They walked along and admired the work Rose had put in, her gift to Ianto a lovely spot to sit and enjoy the day with some shade and the scent of the flowers wafting about. She had known about his meditation and this would be perfect for it in the winter months when the wind would whip around the pergola on the rise.

"I feel that it's right" Ianto said after a while of companionable sitting, "I think this time next week there will be a wee spark in me for our best friends."

"And we will be on our way to expanding the family" Jack agreed, "Awesome. Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"You still want more with me too?" Jack asked, "I mean, these twins are so much and everything you know, I mean..."

"I want at least one more, two maybe" Ianto assured him, "As many as my body will allow. The moment it seems too hard or I find the idea too much we can call it quits."

Jack sat back with a nod of satisfaction knowing he really wanted more, so many more with this man.

He no longer disliked the idea of babies from Ianto with other people, he understood now.

Ianto was the gift all along.


	25. Chapter 25

25

It was perfect, Ianto both surprised and pleased that Owen had the little flask with him, the embryo inside.

"Seriously, you carry it around?" Jack asked with surprise.

"It's my child" Owen said haughtily, "I want to keep it safe."

"Well, it will be my turn to carry it now" Ianto said as he settled back and gestured for Jack to kneel by his head and take his hand. Owen grinned at his friend as he set up the gear and then took a deep breath.

"You want to do it here on the day bed? Or would you rather go to your bedroom as you can't move for…"

"Owen" Ianto said gently, "I will probably sleep after the procedure, I am happy here where the sun is warming me though the glass. Come on now, Jack will carry me to bed later. I will not walk."

Owen grinned, "Sorry. Of course not I am just so bloody nervous."

"Well you were clever to drop this one on me, I've not have time to work myself into a snit over it" Ianto said as he showed that he knew why Owen had brought the date forward.

"Right, come on love" Owen leaned over Ianto, "Let's see if we have a viable pocket here for the imp."

Ianto looked lovingly at Jack and mouthed 'imp' as Jack smiled back and leaned in, kissing him gently to try and show support.

"Great" Owen muttered, "Great spot some as before"

Then a pinch and Ianto grunted as the needle went in, his gaze still locked with Jack's as this was for Tosh and Owen to watch this time.

"Annnnnnnnnnnd….done" Owen sat back on his heels as Tosh started to cry softly, her hands reaching for Ianto's other one and they sat for a while as Ianto felt Owen gently cleaning his stomach and covering him with a blanket. "Right. Rest for the next hour or so, and then we check if the Imp has settled."

"Tired" Ianto said softly, "Cariad, can I have a peanut butter sandwich and a milkshake?"

"Sure hon" Jack crooned, "Chocy?"

Ianto nodded and settled back as he watched Owen and Tosh embrace, their delight all he needed as he knew deep down inside a wee spark was growing.

"Owen" he said after he had eaten and was happily letting Jack stroke his forehead, "I think it's taken."

"Yeah?" Owen asked with glee , "It feels good?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, turning his head to pout for a kiss, Jack complying. "I feel bloaty and full. Yeah."

Owen pulled out the scanner and let it rest over the area of Ianto's gut where he had placed the seed, his face one of pure glee as he looked and then nodded silently, unable to speak as he saw his child beginning there.

Tosh started to weep as she clung to him, both of then embracing as Maria watched nervously to the side, "My boy OK too?"

"I'm fine" Ianto said sleepily, "Tired. Gonna zonk."

"Right!" she bustled in and pushed at Owen's things, "Pack them or leave them. My boy tired and needs rest. Quiet. Go."

Jack laughed softly, "Go see the twins, get the feel of babies in your arms so you have some practice. Now Maria can fuss on this one she might let them go a wee bit more."

Soon Ianto was breathing deeply as Jack kissed him and rose to let him sleep, slipping past the ever present Maria and he walked down the hallway to find Owen and Tosh on the floor with the twins.

"He OK?" Owen asked, wanting to check but trying to respect their privacy.

"Yeah, Maria is fetching an extra blanket" Jack smiled, "She worries if he is warm."

"She's a lovely fusser" Owen agreed happily, a little princess asleep on his chest as he stroked her hair, "This wee one is zonked just like her Taddy."

"You make a lovely bed apparently" Jack laughed as he walked over and knelt to carefully extract the limp baby, "awwww, my wee bean."

Jack kissed the sweet little face and laid her on the basket, his hands smoothing her clothing as he adored his little daughter, unable to believe she was his.

Jack looked over to say something and then his face softened as he watched Tosh pull a blanket over Owen, his own body now limp as he snored softly on the floor, like a huge baby himself.

"Can't take him anywhere" she whispered lovingly, kissing his forehead.

"Come on, let's get a drink and something to eat" Jack said and the two friends left their loves to sleep.

What a lovely family they had.


	26. Chapter 26

26

It had taken.

Ianto knew this as he leaned over the bed and vomited into the bowl Jack was holding with a look of adoration, his hand rubbing Ianto's' shoulders.

"Oh gods, I hoped I wouldn't get this but looks like I am in for it" Ianto panted, before vomiting again.

"The twins were not this explosive" Jack said with concern and Ianto waved a hand at him.

"I told you, we clicked" Ianto said softly, "It was an unusual pregnancy all the way through, this is more like one of my early ones. Gods."

Ianto vomited again and then settled back as he now felt empty.

"My poor love" Jack crooned sadly, wishing he could do more than just hold the bowl. Then Tosh was there taking it and replacing it was a clean one.

"I'll get rid of this darling" she said softly, "Least I can do."

Ianto found a spot to settle more, then sighed as he whispered it was too hot. Jack rushed to get the fan going only to be told it was too cold. In the end he stood flapping a magazine and Ianto sighed as he nodded that it felt just right.

"Why is Owen not doing this?" Jack asked after a while.

"Sympathy pains" she snorted, "He's in the loo vomiting too."

"no" Jack gaped, stopping the flapping as he looked around in the direction of the bathroom.

"Cariad?" Ianto's' voice was small and needy, "My flappy?"

"Sorry love" Jack resumed flapping.

"Happy" Ianto sighed and Jack shone, his back straightening as he flapped.

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl" Tosh said happily, "We decided to leave that to the gods. We just did what Owen calls Shake n Bake"

"Shake n Bake" Ianto said softly, "Hungry. Can I have chicken?"

"Mama get it!" Maria called out, surprising them with her hearing as she was in the other room and Ianto hummed as he smacked his lips. "Boy want drink?"

"Yes please Mama" Ianto said in the same little childish voice as she clanked about.

"I want one" Tosh sighed.

"Chicken or a drink?" Jack asked.

"No. A Maria" she said as Maria shuffled in with a baby in each arm, her other two arms carrying food and a bottle of soda.

"Can't have one" Ianto said softly, "Only one Maria and I will fight you for her!"

Tosh laughed softly and kissed Ianto, rising and leaving the room to check her husband who was now yelling that he was hungry too.

"So sweet" Jack crooned, "Owen is fake preggers too. Awwwwww."

"Stop it" Ianto snorted, "What if you get ill? Huh? Maybe a tummy bug and you need Owen to care for you?"

Jack shrugged and then frowned as he hadn't thought of that, "What of the twins get sick. He is sick."

"Jack, he isn't really sick, he is making himself sick worrying about me and thinking about it" Ianto smiled, "A sick baby would definitely take his mind off it though."

Jack went and scooped a baby off Maria, turning back to kiss her cheek then he headed to the other room, "Owen, while you are here, this one makes a funny sound."

Owen was immediately on alert, stripping off the tiny Boe who got over his shock at being stripped from his warm Maria hug and he started to complain, the little bleats of anger quite fierce as he shook a fist at his father, knowing who to blame.

"Sounds OK to me" Owen said as he listened, "Maybe it was mucus in a nasal passage? Makes a whistling sound"

"That was it" Jack said with relief, "Thanks Owen."

"No worries" Owen said imperiously, "I'm on the job."

Jack clapped his shoulder affectionately noting that Ianto was right.

Owen was fine.


End file.
